Instant Princess
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.
1. Prolog

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Sumarry** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

" _Eonnie_! Kau sudah dengar beritanya belum?"

"Apa lagi?" ujar Seokjin malas, karena dia sudah sangat bosan mendengarkan gossip terbaru yang seolah tidak pernah absen keluar dari mulut adiknya, Jungkook.

"Pangeran kita sudah kembali dari perjalanannya, dia sudah kembali masuk ke kampus hari ini!" jelas Jungkook dengan nada amat sangat ceria.

"Pangeran kita? Kita tidak punya Pangeran, Kookie."

" _Eonnie_! Pangeran yang aku maksud itu Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan!"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap adiknya, "Lalu apa hubungannya dia yang sudah kembali dengan kita? Apa dia memberikan cokelat gratis sebagai hadiah?"

" _Eonnie_! Kenapa kau selalu saja memikirkan makanan?! Aku sedang membicarakan Putera Mahkota!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kita punya Putera Mahkota. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku, bagiku, aku tidak perlu tahu apakah dia baru saja kembali dari kota mana, negeri mana, atau bahkan planet mana."

Jungkook berdecak, " _Eonnie_ , kau dingin sekali."

Seokjin berdecak, "Aku tidak peduli. Toh si Putera Mahkota itu tidak mengenalku."

Jungkook mendesis pelan, "Setidaknya bersikap baiklah pada orang yang nantinya akan menjadi Raja."

"Aku bersikap baik kok. Aku tidak pernah ditangkap polisi, aku warga yang baik, kan?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Astaga, aku menyerah. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku."

"Ya, ya. Pergi sana."

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan saat adiknya sudah keluar dari pintu kelasnya. "Anak itu, kenapa dia berpikir aku akan peduli pada gossip semacam itu?" Seokjin melirik keluar jendela dan dia melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para mahasiswi, "Aku tidak peduli pada si Putera Mahkota itu. Untuk apa aku peduli? Toh aku bukan fansnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melemparkan senyuman kecilnya pada kerumunan mahasiswi yang menjerit histeris melihat kedatangannya kembali ke kampus setelah absen selama tiga hari untuk urusan kenegaraan.

Setelah berhasil terlepas dari kerumunan fansnya, Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lega dan menoleh ke arah asisten pribadinya. "Apa jadwalku sekarang?"

"Anda mempunyai jadwal kelas hingga pukul tiga sore. Dan setelahnya anda diminta datang ke Istana Ibu Suri untuk makan malam bersama."

"Kenapa nenek ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri ingin membahas masalah Puteri Mahkota, Yang Mulia."

Namjoon berdecak, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan mencari calon istriku sendiri. Bukankah Ayah dan Ibu sudah setuju?"

Asistennya mengangguk pelan, "Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia. Tapi, mungkin Yang Mulia Ibu Suri tidak sabar untuk segera menikahkan anda."

"Oke, lalu apa lagi?"

"Nona Min terus menghubungi anda sejak kemarin. Apa anda ingin menjawab teleponnya?"

"Yoongi? Tidak, biarkan saja. Jimin akan mengurus gadis galak itu."

Asistennya mengangguk paham, "Lalu, kemarin anda mendapatkan _email_ dari sepupu anda, beliau mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali ke Korea."

"Taehyung akan pulang?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Pangeran Taehyung akan kembali ke Seoul."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Aku akan memberitahu Hoseok soal ini. Akhirnya kami berkumpul lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengunyah permen karetnya dengan suara keras. Sesekali dia akan meniupnya dan membentuknya seperti balon kemudian memecahkannya dengan suara keras. Beberapa mahasiswi menatapnya jijik tapi Seokjin tidak peduli.

Seokjin menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan membenarkan posisi _headset_ nya. Dia bersenandung pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

 _ **Bruk**_

Karena tidak memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling, Seokjin bertabrakkan dengan seseorang di persimpangan koridor. Seokjin membuka matanya dan mengumpat pelan, efek tabrakkan itu membuat permen karet yang sedang dibentuk menjadi balon di mulutnya pecah dan terjatuh dari mulutnya.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan dia berhadapan dengan sosok seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang. Seokjin ingat dia sering melihat pria ini di TV, dia Putera Mahkota negaranya.

"Oh, maaf." Seokjin mengambil langkah mundur sambil menunduk, dan saat menunduk itulah dia baru menyadari kalau permen karetnya terjatuh dan menempel sempurna di helaian rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat dan halus.

"Oh, _shit_!" pekik Seokjin dan mencoba menarik permen karet itu dari rambutnya.

Tapi permen karet itu menempel dengan sangat erat dan membuat Seokjin semakin panik.

" _Fuckfuckfuck_! Rambutku! Ibu akan membunuhku kalau aku memotong pendek rambutku lagi! Sialan!"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar gadis di hadapannya mengumpat dengan lancarnya, baru kali ini dia bertemu gadis yang mengumpat di hadapannya yang notabene adalah Putera Mahkota.

"Eer, nona.." panggil Namjoon pelan.

"Apa?" bentak Seokjin galak. "Kalau saja kau tidak menabrakku, permen karet sialan ini pasti tidak akan menempel di rambutku! Sialan! Bagaimana ini?!"

Asisten Namjoon sudah bergerak untuk memperingati Seokjin, tapi Namjoon menahannya. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Aarrggghh! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana caraku melepaskan permen karet sialan ini!"

" _Eonnie_!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon menoleh ke asal suara dan Namjoon melihat sosok gadis lainnya, dengan rambut hitam kelam, berlari menghampiri mereka.

Jungkook menarik Seokjin pelan, " _Eonnie_ , apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya.

"Permen karet sial ini tidak mau lepas dari rambutku! _Fuckfuckfuck_! Ibu akan membunuhku!"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata kasar itu keluar dari mulut Seokjin dengan lancarnya. Jungkook melirik Putera Mahkota mereka yang justru tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu melepaskan itu, sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi." Jungkook menarik lengan Seokjin, kemudian dia membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan kakakku, Yang Mulia. Kami permisi."

Jungkook menarik Seokjin berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Sementara Seokjin hanya menurut saat ditarik adiknya karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkan rambut panjangnya yang terkena permen karet.

"Yang Mulia, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Saya akan memberi mereka berdua peringatan nanti." ujar asisten Namjoon padanya.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Jangan, jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka."

"Tapi Yang Mulia.."

"Dan katakan pada nenek kalau aku sudah menemukan calon istriku."

"Maaf?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Cari informasi soal gadis berambut cokelat tadi. Aku mau semua datanya sebelum makan malamku dengan nenek."

"Maaf, saya.. kurang paham dengan maksud anda."

"Aku akan melamar gadis berambut cokelat tadi. Dia akan menjadi istriku, menjadi Puteri Mahkota Korea Selatan."

"Eh?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari drama korea favoritku, _**Princess Hours**_!

Semoga kalian suka yaa~

Karena jujur saja aku sangat suka karakter Seokjin yang terkesan agak galak seperti di sini. Hehehe

Dan jangan khawatir, ceritanya akan berbeda dengan _**Princess Hours**_. Aku hanya terinspirasi, jadi ini bukan _remake_.

Tolong berikan _review_ kalian agar aku tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian~

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Setelah menghabiskan sisa harinya di toilet kampus dengan bongkahan es batu, sisir, _shampoo_ , dan handuk kecil, akhirnya Jungkook berhasil menyelamatkan rambut kakaknya dari permen karet. Dan Jungkook bersumpah dia akan membunuh kakaknya kalau sampai gadis itu makan permen karet lagi.

Karena sungguh, membersihkan rambut Seokjin yang terkena permen karet itu seperti siksaan neraka paling dasar. Seokjin terus saja mengomel dan menggerutu, dan untungnya, sebagai adik yang baik, Jungkook sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk terus membantu Seokjin mengurus rambutnya yang malang.

Seokjin memperhatikan ujung rambutnya yang sudah bersih dari permen karet. "Untunglah permen karet sial itu bisa lepas juga."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Itu karena aku yang membantumu. Aku yakin kalau kau melakukannya sendiri, kau akan memotong rambutmu karena frustasi."

Seokjin melirik adiknya, "Hmm, terima kasih ya, Kookie."

"Iya, _Eonnie_. Sebenarnya daripada itu, aku lebih memperhatikan nasib kita nanti."

"Hah? Ada apa dengan kita? Kita belum terjebak di sini, kok. Gedung utama belum dikunci."

Jungkook berdecak, "Bukan itu maksudku! _Eonnie_ , apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau baru saja mengumpat di hadapan Putera Mahkota? Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Bagaimana kalau dia menuduh kita tidak sopan lalu kita akan dipenjara? Bagaimana ini?"

"Whoaa, _chill_! Aku tidak melihat adanya masalah di sini. Aku mengumpat karena permen karet di rambutku, bukan karena Putera Mahkota."

" _Eonnie_ , kau terlalu santai. Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya?"

"Apa? Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengannya. Itu kecelakaan."

"Kau bertabrakkan dengannya?! Apa kau minta maaf padanya?!"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Ya, aku ingat aku sempat mengatakan 'maaf' padanya."

Jungkook menepuk dahinya, "Habislah kita."

"Hei, kenapa sih? Toh si Putera Mahkota itu baik-baik saja. Justru aku yang mendapat masalah karena permen karet sial yang menempel di rambutku."

"Persetan dengan rambutmu, _Eonnie_. Nasib kita jauh lebih penting! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita dieksekusi?"

"Dieksekusi hanya karena tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan Putera Mahkota? Kau pikir kita ada di zaman apa? Santailah sedikit."

Jungkook menggeleng pasrah, "Astaga, terserah lah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menguap pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya, dengan malas-malasan dia meraih _alarm_ nya dan mematikannya. Dia menguap dan menggeliat pelan sebelum kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Setelah selesai, Seokjin berjalan ke arah ruang makan karena dia yakin anggota keluarganya yang lain berada di sana.

"Ibuuuu! Aku lapar!" ujar Seokjin dengan mata setengah terpejam seraya berjalan memasuki ruang makan.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa?" ujar Seokjin seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, dia berpikir mungkin 'gaya rambut setelah bangun tidur'nya terlalu luar biasa hingga membuat keluarganya _speechless_ seperti itu.

Jungkook menunjuk layar TV yang menyala dan terlihat dari ruang makan mereka. Seokjin menoleh ke arah TV dan dia melihat seorang pembaca berita sedang membacakan berita mengenai pernyataan resmi istana yang menyatakan kalau Putera Mahkota sudah menetapkan calon istrinya dan orang itu adalah seorang gadis bernama Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk paham, _'Ooh, si Putera Mahkota itu akan menikah dengan Kim Seokjin..'_ batinnya dan di dua detik berikutnya mata Seokjin melebar. Dia melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke depan TV mereka dan mencengkram TV itu.

Dia memperhatikan layar TV dengan seksama dan dia melihat fotonya berada di TV dan diberitakan sebagai calon istri Putera Mahkota. Seokjin melepaskan cengkramannya pada TV dan menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti bermimpi. Ya, aku pasti bermimpi." Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan kalau dia pasti bermimpi berulang kali. Dan setelahnya dia menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan dan membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang menyapa matanya adalah foto dirinya yang disandingkan dengan foto Putera Mahkoka.

"GYAAAAA! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!" jerit Seokjin akhirnya.

Seokjin merasakan tarikan keras di lengannya dan dia merasakan dirinya diseret ke ruang makan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sayang, sekarang coba jelaskan pada Ibu. Apa kau akan benar-benar menikah dengan Putera Mahkota? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng dengan wajah bingung luar biasa. "Tidak, Ibu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku.." Seokjin mencengkram rambutnya, "Aaah, sial! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?!"

Jungkook meringis pelan, Ibunya tersenyum sedih, sementara Ayahnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Seokjin.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi, lalu sarapan. Ayah akan mengantarmu ke kampus, kau ada kelas pagi, kan?"

"Aku akan ikut untuk menjaga _Eonnie_. Kurasa para fans Putera Mahkota akan menghabisi _Eonnie_ nanti." Jungkook berujar seraya menatap ayah dan ibunya.

Ayahnya mengangguk, "Tentu, kau boleh ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjuangan Seokjin untuk pergi ke kampusnya benar-benar tidak mudah. Wartawan mengerubungi rumahnya hingga ayahnya kesulitan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi rumah mereka, dan saat tiba di kampus pun, wartawan lainnya sudah menunggu dan ini benar-benar membuat Seokjin stress.

Kemarin dia masih berjalan santai dan sekarang dia sudah dikejar-kejar wartawan? Hidup memang tidak terduga.

Jungkook berhasil menarik Seokjin ke dalam gedung utama, mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas lega seraya bersandar di dinding koridor.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau wartawan seganas itu." Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Seokjin mengatur nafasnya perlahan, "Ya, mereka menyeramkan."

Jungkook menarik pelan lengan Seokjin, "Ayo, kita harus segera ke kelasmu."

"Kau akan menungguku sampai kelasku selesai?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku akan menetap di _cafeteria_."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Kookie."

Jungkook mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Bukan masalah."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas, mereka mendapatkan ratusan tatapan yang dilayangkan pada mereka. Sebagian adalah tatapan benci, sementara sebagian lagi adalah campuran dari tatapan heran, bingung, menilai, dan jelas meremehkan.

Seokjin dan Jungkook berjalan cepat ke kelas Seokjin dan saat sampai di kelas, Seokjin segera melesat masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan meja dosen. Dia jelas tidak mau duduk di belakang dalam situasi tidak aman seperti ini, duduk tepat di depan dosen adalah yang terbaik.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling kelas dengan ragu-ragu dan dia melihat nyaris semua mahasiswi yang merupakan fans Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, "Tuhan.. dosa apa yang sudah aku perbuat sampai aku mengalami hal semacam ini?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan seraya memperhatikan layar TV di hadapannya. Dia tengah berada di ruangan khusus untuknya yang memang berada di universitas itu. Dia memperhatikan liputan langsung dari rumah 'calon istri'nya tadi pagi, dia melihat wajah bingung Seokjin yang terlihat amat sangat lucu di mata Namjoon.

" _Dude_ , apa kau sudah mulai gila?"

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat Hoseok tengah menatapnya, Namjoon tertawa. "Aku tidak gila. Hanya saja, wajahnya memang lucu sekali."

Hoseok menoleh ke arah TV, "Aah, maksudmu wajah calon istrimu?" Hoseok menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai kau mengatakan kalau dia adalah calon istrimu? Aku bersumpah kau tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, dan aku meminta asistenku untuk mencari informasi soal dirinya, kemudian aku mengatakan kepada Nenek kalau aku berniat menikahinya. Selesai."

"Aah, jadi itu sebabnya Yang Mulia Ibu Suri langsung mengadakan pengumuman resmi tadi malam. Aku yakin dia senang sekali melihatmu yang akhirnya menemukan calon istri." Hoseok melirik wajah Seokjin yang terpampang di TV, "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya siapa Kim Seokjin ini?"

"Dia mahasiswi di sini, jurusan Seni."

"Ya, aku tahu soal itu. Di TV juga dibahas mengenai kuliahnya dan wartawan menduga kau dan Seokjin adalah sepasang kekasih karena kalian berada di universitas yang sama. Tapi aku yakin bukan itu alasannya, kan?"

"Memang bukan. Aku hanya tertarik padanya, dia berbeda dan aku suka itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dia tidak tertarik dan menatapku dengan pandangan memuja seperti yang lainnya."

"Seperti Min Yoongi?" Hoseok terkekeh, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa kiranya reaksi gadis itu saat melihat berita ini. Dia kan cinta mati padamu."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "Yoongi tidak cinta mati padaku. Kalau saja gadis penuh arogansi tinggi itu mau berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengejar-ngejarku, dia pasti tahu kalau sekeretarisnya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aah, maksudmu Jimin? Ya, aku kasihan padanya. Dia jatuh cinta sepenuh hati pada gadis arogan seperti Yoongi." Hoseok menggeleng pelan.

"Setidaknya aku aman karena Yoongi masih berada di Paris untuk urusan mode. Aku beruntung dia tidak sedang berada di Korea, kalau dia berada di sini, mungkin Seokjin sudah dihabisi olehnya." Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Kau positif gila, Yang Mulia." Hoseok berdecak pelan kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat ponselnya berdering keras. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat kalau kekasihnya menghubunginya.

"Ah, sebentar, Jihoonieku menelepon." Hoseok mengangkat panggilan itu, " _Yes, Baby_?"

" _Oppa! Oppa sudah lihat berita soal Namjoon Oppa?"_

"Ya, sayang. Bahkan saat ini Oppa sedang bersama dengan Putera Mahkota kita."

" _Astaga, Namjoon Oppa memang benar-benar tahu caranya membuat seluruh dunia gempar. Eonnieku marah-marah dan mengamuk, aku bahkan ragu Jimin Oppa bisa menenangkannya."_

Hoseok melirik Namjoon yang masih tersenyum-senyum seraya menatap layar TV. "Ya, Putera Mahkota kita memang gila."

" _Oppa, kurasa Eonnie membatalkan rencanya untuk menetap sebulan lagi di Paris. Kurasa dia akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke Korea."_

"Hmm, kurasa perang dunia akan segera terjadi."

" _Haah, aku benar-benar kasihan pada Jimin Oppa. Kenapa orang sebaik dan selembut Jimin Oppa harus jatuh cinta pada Eonnieku yang kejam?"_

"Sayang, Yoongi itu kakakmu, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu."

" _Justru karena dia kakakku, aku sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak lama sekali dan aku tahu kalau Jimin Oppa adalah yang terbaik untuk Yoongi Eonnie. Hanya saja Eonnie benar-benar terobsesi pada Namjoon Oppa sampai dia melupakan Jimin Oppa."_

Hoseok tertawa, "Kalau kau sangat peduli pada mereka, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengatakan pendapatmu itu pada Yoongi?"

" _Dan membuatku mati karena amukannya? Oppa, apa kau mau kehilangan calon istri?"_

Hoseok tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan gadis sepertimu, Jihoonie? Aku bisa mati kalau kau mati."

" _Aish! Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata cheesy seperti itu. Oh, sudah ya Oppa, aku harus masuk ke kelas, bell di sekolahku sudah berbunyi."_

"Oke, selamat belajar, sayang~"

Hoseok memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya setelah selesai, dia menatap Namjoon dan berdecak pelan. "Sampai kapan kau akan menonton berita itu, huh? Tidakkah kau memiliki jadwal kelas?"

"Aku ada kelas, kok." Namjoon melirik arlojinya, "10 menit lagi kelasku dimulai." Namjoon berdiri, "Oke, aku pergi dulu."

Namjoon berjalan dengan langkah ringan seraya bersiul riang, membuat Hoseok menghela nafas pelan.

Dia dan Namjoon adalah teman baik sejak mereka kecil. Namjoon adalah Putera Mahkota, sementara Hoseok adalah anak tunggal dari Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan, mereka berdua bersama Taehyung, sepupu Namjoon, adalah teman baik. Mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama hingga saat mereka menginjak bangku sekolah menengah mereka bertemu dengan Yoongi, putri pertama dari pengusaha sukses di Korea.

Mereka bersahabat hingga Taehyung memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri untuk menemani ibunya yang sedang sakit. Di tengah lingkungan perteman itulah Hoseok bertemu Jihoon, adik Yoongi yang benar-benar membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Sementara Jimin adalah pendamping Yoongi sejak Yoongi berusia 10 tahun, pemuda itu tumbuh besar bersama Yoongi dengan didikan sebagai teman main, _bodyguard_ , asisten, dan tentunya _partner_ terbaik Yoongi baik dalam urusan bisnis, sekolah, dan lainnya.

Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tetap setia berdiri di sebelah Yoongi dan menemani gadis itu hingga lebih dari 10 tahun. Dia juga sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Yoongi terang-terangan menyatakan kalau dia menyukai Namjoon. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin sakit hati karena dia mencintai Yoongi sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memainkan sedotan _bubble tea_ nya dengan malas. Kelas kakaknya masih akan berlangsung hingga satu jam lagi dan dia mulai bosan duduk diam di cafeteria.

"Hallo,"

Jungkook terlonjak kecil saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya dan duduk di hadapannya. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang wajah curiga. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak mengenalku? Ah, aku terluka. Namjoon memang mencuri perhatian ya."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya mengulurkan tangan, "Kenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Jungkook.." ujar Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Aku sepupu Namjoon. Ayah Namjoon adalah kakak dari ayahku."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, tunggu, dia bilang dia adalah sepupu Namjoon. Namjoon adalah Putera Mahkota dan itu berarti…

Jungkook menjerit saat dia sadar kalau pemuda di hadapannya adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Dia melompat bangun dan membungkuk sopan.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jungkook berujar berulang kali dengan panik.

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Hei, santai saja. Aku tidak akan marah karena hal semacam itu."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu.

"Duduklah, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berdiri sementara aku duduk."

Jungkook duduk di hadapan Taehyung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari karena mendengar berita soal sepupuku yang akan menikah. Tadinya aku mau menunggu di istana saja. Tapi kelihatannya datang ke sini akan lebih seru dan dugaanku tepat."

"Eh?"

"Aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu." Taehyung tersenyum manis dan mau tidak mau wajah Jungkook merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah berita super mengejutkan dan membuat keluarga Seokjin harus berurusan dengan banyak wartawan. Segerombolan orang dengan pakaian serba hitam datang ke rumah keluarga Seokjin dan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah utusan dari istana.

Para pria utusan istana itu mengatakan kalau mereka mengundang keluarga Seokjin untuk datang makan malam ke istana dan bertemu dengan seluruh keluarga kerajaan besok malam. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa setelah makan malam itu, Seokjin akan tinggal di istana untuk keperluan pendidikan awalnya sebagai seorang Puteri Mahkota.

"Maaf, tapi apakah saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" ujar ayah Seokjin.

"Ya, silakan, Tuan."

"Kenapa istana memilih puteri kami? Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Putera Mahkota sendiri yang memilih Nona Seokjin untuk menjadi istrinya. Dan Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota tidak memberikan alasannya, dia hanya ingin Nona Seokjin menjadi istrinya."

Semua anggota keluarga Kim (kecuali Seokjin) membulatkan mata mereka.

"Benarkah?" ujar ibu Seokjin.

Pria utusan istana itu mengangguk, "Ya, Nyonya Kim."

"Waah, daebak!" ujar Jungkook kemudian dia melirik kakaknya yang terdiam dengan lesu.

Selama pembicaraan itu, Seokjin hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Dia yakin sekali hidupnya akan berubah drastis sekarang.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku kembali membawakan _chapter_ satu untuk kalian!

Terima kasih banyak untuk respon kalian. Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian lagi yaa~

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin mau tidak mau harus kembali ke universitasnya. Untungnya dia hanya memiliki jadwal satu kelas untuk hari ini dan kelasnya diadakan siang hari. Seokjin berjalan dengan langkah lesu, dia berjalan sendirian karena Jungkook sibuk dengan kelasnya sendiri.

Seokjin dan Jungkook memang hanya memiliki perbedaan umur yang sedikit, 2 tahun. Makanya mereka berdua bisa sangat akrab satu dengan yang lainnya walaupun kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda.

Jungkook memiliki wajah yang manis dan imut, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik hingga terkesan dia memiliki wajah yang angkuh. Jungkook memiliki kepribadian layaknya gadis remaja pada umumnya, dia adalah fans berat kelinci dan penggila _patbingsu_.

Sementara Seokjin cenderung cuek, dia tidak terlalu peduli pada penampilannya tapi dia memiliki _fashion sense_ yang cukup bagus. Dan Seokjin adalah penyuka segala jenis makanan (hal ini yang membuat Jungkook iri karena sebanyak apapun Seokjin makan, tubuhnya tetap tidak bertambah gemuk). Hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat Seokjin menjerit-jerit layaknya _fangirl_ , hal itu adalah.. Mario Bros.

Seokjin berbelok di koridor, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap matanya yang agak berkantung karena kurang tidur. Nanti malam dia tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, dia akan pindah ke istana dan dia yakin setelah dia menjadi Puteri Mahkota, dia akan semakin jarang pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih pucat tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan garang. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya karena dia tidak mengenal gadis itu.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya, "Kau! Kau sudah merebut Namjoonku!"

Seokjin mengerjap, "Maaf?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kelihatannya dia hendak menarik rambut Seokjin, tapi tangan seorang pemuda menahannya.

"Nona Yoongi.." tegurnya.

Yoongi meronta keras, "Lepaskan aku, Jimin! Aku akan menghajar gadis iniii!"

Seokjin refleks melompat mundur saat Yoongi hendak menerjang ke arahnya seperti kucing liar. Wajah Seokjin terlihat luar biasa bingung.

Pemuda bernama Jimin itu terus menahan tubuh Yoongi yang masih meronta heboh, sementara Seokjin hanya terpaku di posisinya karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara berat seseorang yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Seokjin berbalik dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan Putera Mahkota mereka yang terlihat menampilkan wajah bosan.

"Namjoon! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menikah dengan gadis seperti dia!" jerit Yoongi kesal.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian. Dia benar-benar merasa salah tempat sekarang.

Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi dari belakang, "Nona Min, tenanglah. Anda masih kelelahan karena _jet lag_."

Mendengar ucapan penuh nada lembut dari Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi tenang. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Jimin, "Aaah, aku pusing."

Seokjin semakin bingung sekarang. Sumpah demi dunia dan seluruh isinya, dia tidak kenal orang-orang yang saat ini mengelilinginya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat seorang pemuda tengah bertanya padanya, "Aku.. baik. Kurasa."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Maafkan Yoongi, dia adalah fans nomor satu Namjoon. Makanya dia histeris seperti itu."

"Aaah.."

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang _flirting_ dengan calon istriku, Jung Hoseok?"

Pemuda yang tadi berbicara pada Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, "Aku hanya menenangkan calon istrimu, Yang Mulia." Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Oya, kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok."

"Kim Seokjin.." ujar Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan ragu, "Yang Mulia.." sapanya pelan.

"Hn.." balas Namjoon sekenanya.

Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencakar Namjoon karena dia bersumpah itu adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin bersikap ramah dengan menyapa orang lain!

Setelah menceburkannya dalam dunia kerajaan secara instan, si Putera Mahkota ini juga tidak bersikap baik padanya. Apa Seokjin boleh membunuhnya sekarang?

Namjoon menatap Yoongi, "Yoongi- _ah_ , seperti yang kau lihat di berita. Aku akan menikah."

"Kenapa dengan dia?!" protes Yoongi.

Namjoon merangkul bahu Seokjin, "Karena aku ingin."

Seokjin dan Yoongi membulatkan mata karena _shock_. Sementara Hoseok terkekeh pelan dan Jimin tetap diam.

"Apa?! Karena ingin?! Kim Namjoon! Kau seharusnya memilih aku!"

"Yoongi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa?!"

"Karena.." Namjoon melirik Jimin dan Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Karena aku tidak bisa."

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan Namjoon, Namjoon ingin sekali mengatakan pada Yoongi kalau Jimin begitu mencintainya. Tapi karena Jimin tidak setuju, maka Namjoon memutuskan untuk diam.

Yoongi menggeram kesal, dia menarik lengan Jimin. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, Jim! Aku mau beli banyak cokelat."

"Nona Yoongi.." tegur Jimin.

Yoongi berdecak, "Oke! Tidak akan terlalu banyak. Kau yang pilihkan cokelatnya."

"Baiklah, Nona.."

Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi berlalu, tanpa sadar Seokjin menghela nafas lega.

"Itu Yoongi dan.. asistennya, Jimin." Namjoon menjelaskan pada Seokjin dengan nada santai.

"Kupikir gadis tadi akan membunuhku." Seokjin berujar pelan seraya mengelus dadanya.

Namjoon tertawa, "Kurasa Yoongi memang berniat melakukan itu. Ayo, Hoseok."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan _shock_ , dia menoleh ke arah koridor tempat Yoongi pergi dan punggung Namjoon yang melangkah menjauh.

Seokjin menatap punggung Namjoon kemudian mendengus kesal, "Itu semua kan gara-gara kau! Dasar Putera Mahkota menyebalkan! Kalau aku mati, aku bersumpah akan menggentayangimu seumur hidupmu! Sialaaaan!"

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya dan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungguh, dia tidak yakin dia mampu menjadi istri dari orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi memenuhi undangan istana untuk makan malam bersama. Ibunya memintanya memakai sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna _peach_ dan ibunya juga menyisir rambutnya dan mendandaninya.

Seokjin benar-benar merasa dia akan dibuang ke istana. Dia tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali karena kemarin utusan di istananya mengatakan kalau istana sudah menyediakan pakaian dan seluruh perlengkapan untuk Seokjin, mereka juga sudah menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk Seokjin selama berada di istana.

Seokjin memang tidak akan tinggal di istana utama tempat Raja, Ratu dan Putera Mahkota berada. Seokjin belum menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, makanya dia tidak diizinkan tinggal di istana utama.

Ibunya tersenyum lembut seraya menatap pantulan wajah Seokjin, "Selesai. Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Ibu."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Putera Mahkota, kan?"

"Seokjin.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk menikah dengan seorang Putera Mahkota."

Ibunya mengangguk pelan, "Ibu akan sering mengunjungimu dan membawakan banyak makanan kesukaanmu."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Ibu.. jangan membuatku gendut."

"Kau tidak pernah gendut, Seokjin. Kau tahu itu."

Seokjin dan ibunya tertawa dan tawa mereka terhenti saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Seokjin.

"Hmm? Apa kalian sudah siap? Ayah sudah menunggu." Jungkook berujar pelan seraya menyelipkan kepalanya di antara pintu kamar Seokjin yang hanya dia buka sedikit.

"Ya, kami sudah siap. Ayo, Seokjin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istana utama tempat mereka diundang merupakan sebuah bangunan yang amat sangat besar. Seokjin mendongak menatap bangunan itu dan mendesah pelan, dia tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat semewah istana ini.

Seorang dayang mengantar mereka ke ruang makan istana dan saat keluarga Seokjin melangkah masuk, mereka melihat ruangan itu sudah terisi oleh sang Raja, Ratu, dan juga seorang wanita yang sudah tua yang mereka kenali sebagai Ibu Suri.

Seokjin dan anggota keluarganya membungkuk sopan. Kemudian mereka berempat menempati alas duduk yang masih kosong. Dalam hati Seokjin merutuki pakaiannya yang mengenakan _dress_ dengan panjang selutut. Sulit sekali harus duduk bersimpuh dengan pakaian semacam ini.

Ibu Suri menatap Seokjin dengan berbinar, "Apakah kau adalah Kim Seokjin?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Astaga, kau begitu cantik. Tidak heran cucuku tertarik padamu."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Ibu Suri tersenyum lebar kemudian menatap sang Ratu, "Dimana Namjoon?"

"Dia akan segera ke sini, Yang Mulia."

Tepat setelah Ratu mengatakan itu, pintu geser ruang makan terbuka dan Namjoon melangkah masuk. Seokjin meliriknya dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui kalau Namjoon terlihat begitu tampan. Dia mengenakan setelan resmi yang berwarna hitam, dengan hiasan dasi berwarna biru gelap.

"Aah, itu dia. Cucuku.." ujar Ibu Suri senang.

"Tadi aku bertemu Taehyung di luar, makanya aku mengajaknya. Tidak apa, kan?" ujar Namjoon seraya menggeser tubuhnya dan di belakangnya munculah seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat.

"Hai, Nenek!" sapa pemuda itu ceria.

"Taehyungie! Astaga, kau belum mengunjungi Nenek sejak kedatanganmu kemarin!"

Pemuda bernama Taehyung itu berjalan ke arah Ibu Suri dan memberinya pelukan ringan, dia juga menyapa Raja dan Ratu dengan senyum lebarnya. Taehyung membawa pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook yang menyadari tatapan Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merona. Sejak perkenalan singkatnya dengan Pangeran Taehyung, Taehyung menyatakan kalau dia adalah teman Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti ucapan Taehyung untuk menjadi temannya.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita mulai saja makan malam ini. Putera Mahkota, duduklah di sebelah calon istrimu."

Namjoon menuruti ucapan ayahnya dan duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Seokjin meliriknya dengan pandangan kesal, dia masih emosi karena ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah serangan dari Yoongi tadi siang.

Namjoon yang menyadari lirikan Seokjin menoleh untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. Seokjin mencibir pelan dan kembali menatap ke depan, mengacuhkan Namjoon.

Setelah acara makan malam dan penentuan tanggal pernikahan, Seokjin mengantar orangtuanya keluar dari istana bersama Namjoon.

Tadinya Seokjin ingin mengantar mereka sendiri, tapi Namjoon memutuskan untuk ikut. Dan Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, sepanjang makan malam tadi, Namjoon sangat menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya. Namjoon benar-benar terlihat seperti calon menantu idaman.

Seokjin memberikan pelukan ringan pada adiknya, "Jaga Mario untukku." bisik Seokjin.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, " _Eonnie_ , sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau bawa Mario-mu."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _'Mario?'_

"Aku sengaja meninggalkan Mario agar aku memiliki alasan untuk sering pulang."

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, "Ya, ya. Terserahmu saja. Aku akan menjada Mario kesayanganmu itu."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Kookie.."

Kemudian setelah itu Seokjin memberikan pelukan untuk kedua orang tuanya dan keluarganya pun pergi dari istana. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan saat mobil orangtuanya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ayo, dayangmu akan mengantar ke tempat tinggalmu sebelum menjadi istriku."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan kata 'istri' padaku? Kau membuatku kesal."

"Kenapa? Kau memang akan menjadi istriku."

Seokjin mendesis, "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu!"

Namjoon terperangah, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai. "Hoo, benarkah?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap.

Namjoon melangkah mendekati Seokjin, dia memutar tubuh Seokjin sehingga dia terhempas ke dinding istana sementara Namjoon mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau menjadi istriku? Seluruh wanita _single_ di Korea Selatan menginginkanku untuk menjadi miliknya."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Aku yakin, Yang Mulia."

Seringaian Namjoon menjadi bertambah lebar, "Kau tahu, kalau kau menjadi istriku, kau akan mendapatkan ini setiap harinya."

"Mendapatkan ap.."

Seokjin gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Namjoon membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Namjoon sendiri. Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

Astaga, dia menciumnya.

Kim Namjoon menciumnya!

Seorang Putera Mahkota menciumnya!

Duh, apa Seokjin boleh membunuh orang ini sekarang?

Seokjin sudah hendak berontak dan mendorong Namjoon, tapi gagal karena Namjoon langsung melepas ciuman mereka saat ada kilatan cahaya seperti _blitz_ menerpa mereka. Seokjin menatap ke samping dan dia mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut dari balik tembok pagar istana disusul dengan beberapa penjaga yang berlari keluar gerbang.

"Yang Mulia, sebaiknya anda segera masuk."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah penjaga yang baru saja menghampirinya, "Hn, baiklah." Namjoon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seokjin dan menarik tangan Seokjin. "Ayo."

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Seokjin.

"Wartawan, mereka memang sering menyelinap ke wilayah istana. Tapi kau tenang saja, penjaga akan mengusir wartawan itu."

"Apa, apa dia baru saja memotret kita?"

"Ya, mungkin besok foto ciuman kita akan menjadi _headline_ di semua surat kabar dan majalah."

Seokjin merasa rahangnya jatuh mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang terdengar begitu santai. "Apa kau tidak panik?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah biasa mendapatkan sorotan wartawan." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Lagipula, bukankah foto itu akan menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat besar? Publik pasti ingin kita segera menikah."

Seokjin menggeram rendah dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang terbalut _wedges_ untuk menginjak kaki Namjoon keras-keras.

"Argh! Sakit!" ujar Namjoon seraya mengangkat kakinya yang baru saja menjadi korban penganiayaan oleh Seokjin.

"Kau! Mati saja kau! Dasar Putera Mahkota mesum!" Seokjin menjerit kesal seraya berjalan pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hei, calon Puteri Mahkota! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Namjoon.

"Pulang!"

"Kalau kau berjalan ke arah sana kau akan tiba di ruang makan tadi, _Princess_. Jalan menuju ke istana tempat kau tinggal ada di sebelah kanan."

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan menggigit bibirnya karena malu. Sial, dia baru ingat kalau dia tidak hafal wilayah istana. Seokjin berbalik dan menatap Namjoon dengan garang, walaupun pipinya sudah diselimuti rona kemerahan karena malu.

"Kemana arahnya?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Makanya jangan meninggalkan aku, _Princess_. Dayangmu menunggu di arah sana." ujar Namjoon seraya menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Namjoon dan langsung berjalan ke sana tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, dia mencoba melangkah dan langsung meringis kesakitan. "Aah sial, injakannya lumayan juga."

Sementara itu Seokjin melangkah dengan langkah yang menghentak karena emosi. "Sialsialsial, dasar Putera Mahkota brengsek mesum sialan! Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Aaarrggghhh!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hi!_

 _Sorry for this late update. I'm super busy with my real life._

Untuk yang menanyakan, pasangannya J-Hope itu Woozi **Seventeen**.

Kenapa aku pilih dia? Karena dia mirip Suga dan cocok untuk peran sebagai adik Suga. Hahaha XD

Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dengan _crack-pair_ terbaru ini. Hehe

 _Btw, your reviews is my moodbooster!_ _Review_ dari kalian lucu-lucu sekali. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri saat membaca _review_ kalian. ^^

Karena itu, tolong tinggalkan _review_ kalian lagi ya!

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Seokjin meremas surat kabar terbaru yang dia terima pagi ini dari dayangnya dengan frustasi. Tepat seperti dugaan Namjoon, foto saat mereka berciuman semalam terpampang dengan begitu jelas. Seokjin semakin kesal pada Putera Mahkota yang serba seenaknya itu.

Sungguh, rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali menarik rambut pirang Namjoon dan mengguncang-guncangnya agar otaknya itu bergeser dan membuat pria menyebalkan itu waras. Seokjin meremas surat kabar yang dipegangnya kemudian melemparkannya ke sudut kamar barunya.

Seokjin masih menggerutu soal Namjoon saat tiba-tiba pintu geser kamar barunya terbuka dan seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu. Seokjin langsung mengenali wanita itu sebagai Dayang Lim, dayang utama yang akan mengurus seluruh kebutuhannya sebelum dia menjadi Puteri Mahkota, hingga dia menjadi Puteri Mahkota.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Seokjin. Saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk anda."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa aku bisa memilih pakaianku sendiri."

Dayang Im menggeleng, "Selama anda menjalani pendidikan sebelum menjadi Puter Mahkota, anda diharuskan untuk memakai _hanbok_ , Nona."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

 _Well_ , Seokjin nyaris tidak pernah mengenakan _hanbok_ selama ini. Baginya memakai _hanbok_ itu panas dan karena _hanbok_ Korea dibuat berlapis, Seokjin selalu merasa kepanasan saat memakainya.

Dayang Lim membuka pintu geser kamar Seokjin dan masuklah dua orang dayang Seokjin yang lainnya. Kedua dayang itu membawa pakaian dalam dan sebuah _hanbok_ berwarna kuning lembut yang mau tidak mau harus Seokjin akui kalau _hanbok_ itu terlihat begitu bagus.

Seokjin meringis pelan. Karena dia belum menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan yang resmi, dia ditempatkan di sebuah istana kecil yang memiliki arsitektur tradisional. Seokjin benar-benar merasa dia seperti tokoh di drama kolosal bertema kerajaan Korea saat ini. Apalagi sekarang dia diharuskan mengenakan _hanbok_.

"Mari, Nona. Saya akan membantu anda mandi dan memakai _hanbok_."

Satu-satunya yang membuat Seokjin sadar dia bukan tokoh drama kolosal adalah panggilan 'Nona' yang digunakan para dayangnya. Panggilan itu sendiri diberikan karena Seokjin belum resmi menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas buku-buku yang bertebaran di meja di hadapannya. Sungguh, dia nyaris gila mempelajari seluruh pengetahuan 'dasar' untuk Puteri Mahkota sejak pagi tadi.

Dayang Lim mengatakan kalau di minggu ini Seokjin akan mempelajari seluruh pengetahuan yang dibutuhkannya sebelum upacara pernikahannya minggu depan.

Oh ya, hari pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah ditetapkan dan sudah diumumkan ke seluruh Korea.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan mencoba beristirahat. Dayang Lim sedang pergi sebentar dan Seokjin harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk sedikit beristirahat.

"Jangan tidur, _Princess_. Aku yakin Dayang Lim akan segera kembali dan dia pasti akan mengujimu soal apa yang kau pelajari."

Seokjin refleks mendongak saat mendengar suara berat itu dan dia melihat Namjoon, tengah duduk di ambang pintu keluar dan menatapnya. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Kau suka _headline_ berita pagi ini? Foto kita mengalahkan kehebohan tanggal pernikahan yang sudah diumumkan. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Hebat darimananya? Kau sudah berbuat tidak senonoh padaku, seharusnya aku menuntutmu."

"Menuntut tunanganmu karena menciummu?" Namjoon terkekeh, "Itu tidak akan berhasil, Seokjin.."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Sayang?"

Seokjin melempar Namjoon dengan buku yang ada di mejanya. "Mati saja sana!"

Namjoon tertawa, "Hei, jangan melempar buku itu. Buku itu jauh lebih tua daripada dirimu."

Seokjin mendengus kesal, "Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Namjoon tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Mengganggu Seokjin benar-benar kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk Namjoon.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada buku yang bertebaran di mejanya.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, dia berdiri dan meletakkan satu _paperbag_ di meja Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon curiga, "Apa ini?"

" _Strawberry shortcake_ dan beberapa _cookies_. Kudengar kau suka cemilan semacam ini."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Beritamu di TV."

Seokjin mengerang, "Wartawan memang mengerikan."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Makanlah. Kue-kue itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, dia bingung, dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi ego Seokjin yang tinggi melarangnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Belajar yang rajin ya, tunanganku~"

Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan istana mungil Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap punggung Namjoon dan saat punggung itu sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, Seokjin meraih _paperbag_ di mejanya dan membukanya.

Mata Seokjin langsung berbinar senang saat dia melihat satu kotak _strawberry shortcake_ dan beberapa stoples _cookies_. "Aaah, _moodbooster_ ku~" desah Seokjin riang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang ada di bawah sepatunya. Kakaknya sudah tinggal di istana dan dia tidak masuk kuliah untuk seminggu ke depan karena harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

Dan Jungkook agak malu mengatakan ini, tapi dia mulai rindu pada kakaknya.

Jungkook dan Seokjin nyaris selalu berdebat setiap harinya, makanya Jungkook merasa kehilangan saat kakaknya tidak ada di rumah dan di kampusnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang ada di hadapan kakinya. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Taehyung, sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai," sapa Taehyung ringan.

"Yang Mulia," balas Jungkook seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Hei, hei. Apa ada seorang teman yang memanggil temannya 'Yang Mulia'?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu, "Kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"' _Oppa'_ akan terdengar lebih baik."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia menggigit bibirnya sedikit. "Baiklah, _Oppa_."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Sudah kuduga itu akan terdengar jauh lebih baik."

" _Oppa_!"

Lengkingan suara seorang gadis membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh. Jungkook melihat seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit pucat tengah menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah berbinar.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap gadis itu, "Jihoon- _ah_?"

Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah Taehyung dan saat sudah tiba di sebelah Taehyung, Jungkook menyadari kalau tubuh gadis itu mungil sekali dan dia mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah.

" _Oppa_! Kapan kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Aku baru kembali kemarin lusa."

"Oya? Apa _Eonnie_ sudah tahu _Oppa_ kembali?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah," sahutnya santai. "Kemarin kakakmu sibuk mengurusi Namjoon yang akan menikah."

"Aah.." Jihoon mengangguk paham kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Oh! Kau kan adik calon istri Namjoon _Oppa_!"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, "Ya, aku adik Seokjin _Eonnie_."

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Min Jihoon. Adik Yoongi _Eonnie_."

"Yoongi?"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, "Kau belum bertemu kakakku? Kupikir perang dunia akan segera terjadi karena _Eonnie_ ku sudah kembali dari Paris kemarin."

"Perang dunia?" beo Jungkook. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak tahu soal kakakku? Berarti kau juga tidak tahu kalau dia menyukai Namjoon _Oppa_?"

"Hah? Dia menyukai Putera Mahkota?"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa, " _Oppa_! Apa perang dunia belum terjadi? Padahal kemarin kudengar dari Jimin _Oppa,_ _Eonnie_ sudah langsung ke sini dari bandara."

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Astaga, Jihoon. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Hoseok begitu menjagamu. Kau polos sekali."

" _Oppa_!"

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem pelan, "Kakakmu memang ke sini kemarin. Dan perang dunia itu tidak terjadi karena kakakmu sedang _jet lag_. Dia tidak menerkam Seokjin dan mengacak-acaknya."

' _Mengacak-acak Seokjin?'_ Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kakaknya tidak bercerita apa-apa padanya.

Jihoon mengangguk paham dengan mulut membulat.

"Oya, kenapa kau ada di sini, Jihoon? Ini universitas."

"Ah! Aku diminta Hoseok _Oppa_ kemari. Dia bilang dia akan menghampiriku di gerbang depan, tapi aku malas berdiri di sana. Para mahasiswa itu memperhatikanku terus."

"Wajar saja mereka memperhatikanmu. Kau itu benar-benar duplikat Yoongi, tapi dengan versi lebih manis dan lembut."

"Kakakku tidak seganas itu, _Oppa_."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan interaksi Jihoon dan Taehyung. Jihoon benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis manis yang baik dan polos. Dan Jungkook benar-benar harus menghubungi kakaknya nanti malam, dia harus mendapat kejelasan soal Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Jihoonie!"

Jihoon menoleh dan dia tersenyum cerah saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya, " _Oppa_!"

Hoseok berlari menghampiri mereka, "Astaga, aku sangat panik saat tidak menemukanmu di gerbang depan. Kupikir kau diculik om-om pedofil."

" _Oppa_! Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar!" Jihoon menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Taehyung tertawa, "Kau harus lebih menjaga _baby_ kecilmu ini, Hoseok. Jangan sampai dia berkeliaran sendiri seperti tadi."

"Ya, aku pasti akan menjaganya." Hoseok menatap Jungkook, "Oh, kau Kim Jungkook, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu.

"Kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok. Aku teman Namjoon."

Jungkook membungkuk sopan, "Kim Jungkook."

Astaga, sebelumnya dia berkenalan dengan Taehyung yang seorang pangeran dan sekarang dia berkenalan dengan Hoseok yang seorang putra tunggal Perdana Menteri Korea.

Hidup Jungkook benar-benar berubah drastis sekarang.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang bagus untuk mengobrol? Aku tahu tempat yang menjual es krim yang enak." Hoseok berujar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku setuju, tapi dimana Namjoon? Dia tidak ke sini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dia banyak urusan, dia bilang dia izin kelas hingga seminggu ke depan."

"Jadi calon pengantin pria kita memutuskan untuk bolos bersama calon istrinya, heh?" ujar Taehyung kemudian dia tertawa bersama Hoseok.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pergi dari sini." ujar Hoseok kemudian dia merangkul bahu Jihoon.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, dengan santainya dia meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya, membuahkan rona merah yang pekat di pipi Jungkook yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh Taehyung.

Yap, hidup seorang Kim Jungkook positif berubah drastis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon pun tiba. Upacara pernikahan mereka akan diliput oleh berbagai media di seluruh dunia dan tentunya akan disiarkan secara langsung. Negara Korea juga memberikan hari libur nasional untuk memperingati pernikahan Putera Mahkota mereka.

Seluruh rakyat bersuka cita menyambut hari pernikahan Putera Mahkota mereka dan tentunya mereka juga bersemangat menyambut anggota keluarga kerajaan yang baru, Puteri Mahkota mereka.

Tapi, berbeda dengan kondisi seluruh rakyat Korea yang bersuka cita. Sang calon Puteri Mahkota justru terlihat seperti akan menjalani eksekusi mati. Seokjin duduk diam di dalam kamarnya, dia sudah selesai dirias dengan pakaian pernikahan tradisional Korea lengkap dengan segala perhiasan dan aksesorisnya, terutama hiasan kepala yang beratnya tidak main-main.

Seokjin mengerang pelan, dia tidak bisa menunduk sedikitpun karena hiasan kepalanya yang terlampau berat dan lehernya mulai terasa pegal. Padahal dia baru memakai hiasan itu selama 30 menit.

Seokjin menoleh kepada dayang Choi Hee Soo, salah satu asisten Dayang Lim. "Apa upacaranya masih lama?"

"Keluarga anda sedang dalam perjalanan, Nona. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai." Hee Soo mengulum senyum geli, dia mengira Seokjin sudah tidak sabar untuk dinikahkan dengan Putera Mahkota mereka yang tampan itu.

Padahal sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak tahan ingin segera melepas hiasan kepalanya yang membuat lehernya nyaris patah.

"Dimana Dayang Lim?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Dayang Lim sedang mempersiapkan keadaan di luar, Nona. Dia sedang memastikan semuanya aman."

Seokjin mengerang lagi, dia menoleh ke arah Hee Soo. "Kau punya permen? Kurasa aku butuh suntikan gula agar terlihat sedikit bersemangat di depan sana."

Hee Soo bergegas merogoh saku _blazer_ nya, "Saya punya permen _strawberry milk_." Hee Soo memberikan lima bungkus permen pada Seokjin yang langsung disambar olehnya dan dimakan kelimanya sekaligus.

" _Thanks_." Seokjin berujar dengan mulut penuh permen.

Seokjin baru menghabiskan dua dari lima permen di mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Dayang Lim muncul bersama dayang Park Hee Jin, asistennya yang lain.

"Keluarga anda sudah datang, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa keluar sekarang." Dayang Lim berujar seraya membungkuk penuh hormat pada Seokjin.

"Kau memanggilku 'Yang Mulia', Dayang Lim?" tanya Seokjin heran.

"Anda akan menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan dalam hitungan menit. Sudah seharusnya kami memanggil anda Yang Mulia."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan. "Oke, ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Seokjin berjalan keluar dengan ketiga dayangnya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Seokjin benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari kabur saat dia melihat banyaknya wartawan yang meliput jalannya proses pernikahannya.

Seokjin dan sekitar selusin dayang lainnya selain Dayang Lim dan dua asistennya di belakangnya harus berjalan menuju istana utama, tempat dilaksanakannya upacara pernikahan mereka.

Seokjin memasang senyum tipis seraya berjalan, dia harus terlihat anggun dan manis karena dia diliput oleh setidaknya puluhan kamera sekaligus. Seokjin bisa mendengar beberapa reporter mengatakan kalau penampilan Seokjin sangat luar biasa.

Seokjin menarik nafas dalam dan mempertahankan langkah anggunnya hingga akhirnya dia tiba di istana utama tempat upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan. Seokjin melangkah dan berhenti saat dia sudah tiba di sebelah Namjoon, sementara di hadapan mereka ada kedua orangtua Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada ibunya yang menangis terharu. Seokjin yakin ibunya tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbesan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Ayahnya juga tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Jangan menangis, _Princess_. Kau akan kesulitan menyeka airmatamu dengan pakaian itu." Namjoon berbisik rendah pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mendelik sinis pada Namjoon, dia sedang menikmati momen singkat bersama kedua orangtuanya dan si Putera Mahkota kurang ajar itu malah merusaknya.

Seokjin kembali menoleh ke depan saat ayahnya memulai upacara pernikahan mereka. Seokjin menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ini dia saatnya..

Setelah ayahnya resmi menyerahkannya pada Namjoon, maka Seokjin, seutuhnya, adalah milik Kim Namjoon, Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan sangat megah. Setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian upacara di istana, Seokjin dan Namjoon diantar untuk menaiki sebuah mobil klasik dengan atap terbuka untuk pawai ke jalan di kota. Menyapa warga Korea dengan status baru mereka, sepasang suami istri sekaligus Putera dan Puteri Mahkota Korea Selatan.

Namjoon membantu Seokjin masuk ke mobil dan mobil itu melaju perlahan. Seokjin melemparkan senyuman manis dan melambai ringan pada warga yang menjerit histeris dan memberikan ucapan selamat untuk mereka. Sementara di sebelahnya Namjoon tersenyum dengan tampan dan melambai sesekali.

"Kau terlihat begitu anggun, kurasa didikan Dayang Lim benar-benar memberi pengaruh besar padamu."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, rasanya dia ingin sekali menarik pipi dengan _dimples_ milik Namjoon sampai melar. Dia kesal sekali.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling, puluhan kamera dan ratusan pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dan Seokjin jelas tidak bisa mencubit pipi Namjoon. Seokjin menggerakkan jemarinya dan mencubit lengan bawah Namjoon keras-keras.

Perbuatannya tidak terlihat karena Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk berdekatan. Namjoon nyaris berteriak kesakitan namun dia berhasil menahannya dengan baik. Dengan tetap memasang senyumnya, dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan menggeram rendah karena kesal. Tapi Seokjin justru membalas itu dengan senyuman manis dan cubitan yang semakin keras.

Tingkah mereka yang sedang bertatapan itu justru diartikan sebagai tatapan penuh cinta untuk satu sama lain. Hal itu terbukti dengan para warga yang berteriak histeris dan menjeritkan kalau mereka berdua sangat romantis.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah rakyatnya, masih dengan posisi jemari yang siap mencubit Namjoon kapan saja. Seokjin melambai ringan dengan tangannya yang bebas dan kembali tersenyum manis pada Namjoon yang sesekali meringis pelan.

Dan diantara para warga itu, terlihat sosok Min Yoongi yang berdiri dekat pagar pembatas bersama Park Jimin. Yoongi mendengus sebal saat Namjoon dan Seokjin bertatapan, dia memalingkah wajahnya dengan kesal. Dia jelas masih tidak terima Namjoon menikah karena dia yakin kalau dia masih mencintai Namjoon.

"Nona Yoongi, anda mau kembali sekarang? Pawainya sebentar lagi selesai." Jimin menawarkan karena dia kasihan melihat Yoongi yang berdiri sejak tadi dan berdesakkan bersama warga lainnya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, dia masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. Jimin menghela nafas pelan, dia tahu nonanya sedang merajuk.

 _ **Dugh**_

Keramaian pawai membuat seseorang tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh kurus Yoongi. Yoongi memekik tertahan karena terhuyung dan beruntungnya Jimin sangat sigap menangkapnya. Yoongi menjerit marah pada orang yang baru saja menabraknya dan orang itu langsung mundur teratur karena takut pada Yoongi.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi mendongak dan dia langsung bertatapan dengan bola mata Jimin yang menatapnya. Jimin terlihat luar biasa cemas, dia membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri tegak.

"Nona Yoongi? Anda tidak terluka?"

Yoongi diam saja saat Jimin memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya terutama kakinya karena Jimin takut Yoongi terluka atau terkilir. Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin yang panik, dia sudah biasa diperhatikan oleh Jimin dan dia akui kalau dia menyukai bentuk perhatian Jimin itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jim. Ayo pulang, aku ingin minum _Americano_."

Jimin mengangguk, dia membantu Yoongi untuk keluar dari kerumunan dengan cara merangkulnya dan menghalau tubuh orang-orang itu agar tidak mengenai Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dia baru sadar kalau pelukan ringan Jimin terasa begitu hangat. Yoongi benar-benar merasa dilindungi saat berada dalam rangkulan Jimin. Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari, rasa kesalnya karena Namjoon menikah menguap begitu saja.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hi!_

Aku kembali dengan _chapter_ tiga!

Apa kalian suka?

Maaf ya, aku memang updatenya tidak menentu. Hehehe

Tapi aku pasti update jika aku punya waktu kok. _So, please wait patiently_ ~

.

.

 **Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan setelah akhirnya upacara pernikahannya selesai dan dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke istana khusus Putera dan Puteri Mahkota. Lehernya terasa pegal luar biasa karena dia diwajibkan untuk terus memakai hiasan kepala yang beratnya tidak main-main itu seharian. Seokjin sangat bersyukur lehernya tidak patah.

Dayang Lim membimbingnya memasuki sebuah bangunan megah bergaya arsitektur Eropa namun dengan sentuhan khas Korea. Dayang Lim bilang, istana ini merupakan bangunan baru di istana dan diberikan kepada mereka sebagai hadiah.

Saat melewati pintu masuk, Seokjin langsung berpapasan dengan Namjoon yang berjalan bersama seorang pria yang sudah terlihat agak tua. Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat Seokjin sementara Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon datar.

"Kau suka rumah baru kita, istriku?"

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya 'istri'. Yah, dia memang sudah resmi menjadi istri Namjoon, tapi rasanya dia masih janggal dipanggil seperti itu.

"Yah, aku suka." Seokjin menjawab sekenanya, kemudian dia menoleh ke Dayang Lim. "Dimana kamarku?"

"Kamar anda ada di lantai dua, Yang Mulia." Dayang Lim membimbing Seokjin ke arah tangga.

Seokjin berjalan menaiki tangga super mewah ke arah lantai dua. Di pertengahan tangga, terdapat tangga yang mengarah ke kanan dan kiri, Dayang Lim meminta Seokjin melangkah ke arah kanan.

"Ada apa di sisi kiri?" tanya Seokjin seraya menoleh ke arah Dayang Lim.

"Itu ruang kerjaku."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. "Oh,"

Mereka tiba di koridor yang sangat luas. Dayang Lim melangkah hingga mereka terhenti di bagian tengah koridor dengan sebuah meja besar lengkap dengan vas bunga di atasnya. Dayang Lim menunjuk ke arah pintu di sisi kiri. "Ini kamar anda, Yang Mulia."

Seokjin tersenyum dan membuka pintu itu. Kamarnya didominasi warna pink lembut dan dekorasi kamarnya benar-benar dekorasi kamar untuk seorang putri. Ada ranjang berukuran besar dan atapnya, sebuah meja rias dari kayu berukir, cermin-cermin panjang yang menghiasi dinding sisi kiri, sebuah set sofa mungil di tengah ruangan, sebuah kursi malas di dekat jendela menuju balkon, ayunan kecil di balkon lengkap dengan sebuah rak kecil berisi tanaman dalam pot-pot kecil.

Seokjin berkeliling kamarnya dengan senang, dia benar-benar suka dengan desain interior kamar barunya.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai kamar barumu." Namjoon berujar seraya berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang tengah memperhatikan pot-pot tanamannya.

Seokjin menoleh dan mengangguk, "Ini sangat sesuai dengan seleraku."

"Hmm, baguslah. Aku akan ke kamarku, kau bisa memanggil Dayang Lim dan dayang lainnya dengan menggunakan _intercome_ yang ada di sebelah pintu kamar."

"Dimana kamarmu?" Seokjin terdiam sebentar, "Astaga! Kau tidak akan sekamar denganku, kan?" Seokjin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Namjoon tertawa, "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Aku bukan om-om mesum, lagipula aku ini suamimu."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Seokjin berujar dengan tangan yang masih menyilang di depan dada.

"Kamarku tepat di hadapan kamarmu. Karena aku menguasai sisi kiri istana, lantai ini milikmu. Ada perpustakaan, ruang belajarmu, dan.. studio musik."

"Studio musik?"

"Ya, kau kuliah di jurusan seni musik, kan? Makanya aku meminta mereka membangun studio musik untukmu."

"Benarkah?" ujar Seokjin dengan mata berbinar senang.

Namjoon terperangah melihat senyum manis Seokjin, Seokjin benar-benar cantik.

"Hn, kau bisa memeriksanya nanti." Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Seokjin.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, Dayang Lim menghampiri Seokjin. "Sebaiknya anda mengganti pakaian anda dengan piyama dan beristirahat, Yang Mulia. Besok masih ada rangkaian acara lainnya."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama Dayang Lim. Dayangnya bilang hari ini dia memiliki jadwal untuk menghadiri makan siang bersama dewan parlemen dan malamnya ada konferensi pers.

Seokjin pikir rangkaian acara pernikahannya sudah selesai, tapi ternyata dia masih memiliki serangkaian pesta dan jadwal konferensi pers untuk dihadiri.

Seokjin melihat Namjoon sudah duduk di meja makan dan sedang membaca koran pagi. Seokjin duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Pagi.." sapa Seokjin. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Namjoon adalah suaminya. Seokjin harus bersikap ramah padanya.

"Hmm, pagi." Namjoon membalik koran yang sedang dibacanya dan menunjukkan _headline_ berita utama koran tersebut. Di halaman depan koran tersebut ada foto mereka berdua saat bertatapan.

"Kita menjadi _headline_ berita lagi?"

Namjoon mengangguk santai, "Yap, dan kita akan terus menjadi perbincangan media seterusnya. Kita adalah pasangan paling diperhatikan di seantero Korea Selatan."

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak suka diperhatikan dan diperbincangkan seperti itu."

"Biasakan dirimu, _Princess_. Dan jangan berbuat gegabah, semua kamera mengarah padamu."

Seokjin mengangguk lesu.

"Setelah sarapan kau diminta untuk menemui Nenek di istananya."

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Hmm.."

"Apa aku harus ke sana sendirian?"

"Dayang Lim akan mengantarmu."

"Maksudku bukan itu, Namjoon."

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya menyantap sarapan dan menatap Seokjin. "Apa kau akan benar-benar memanggil suamimu dengan namanya sendiri?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut bingung, "Kau ingin aku memanggilmu 'Yang Mulia'?"

"Kita akan dianggap sebagai pasangan tidak harmonis kalau kau memanggilku sekaku itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kita seumuran, jadi kurasa kau tidak akan mau memanggilku ' _Oppa'_. Jadi bagaimana kalau ' _Yeobo'_?"

Seokjin mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah-olah dia ingin muntah. "Aku tidak mau memanggilmu seperti itu."

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan rasanya aneh sekali memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Kau istriku, kau harus mencintaiku."

"Yah, itu bisa diurus nanti. Sekarang cepat tentukan panggilan yang pantas untukmu."

"Rasa cintamu padaku itu tidak bisa diurus nanti."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Hatiku tidak mungkin terpaut padamu secara instan, Yang Mulia. Kau mungkin bisa membuatku menjadi Puteri Mahkota secara instan, tapi kau tidak akan bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu secara instan. Aku bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta."

Namjoon terdiam, "Oke. Terserah kau saja bagaimana kau ingin memanggilku."

Seokjin menghela nafas pasrah dan berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau Namjoonie?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia baru tahu namanya bisa terdengar semanis itu. "Ya, itu bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan panggilanku?"

"Hmm? Apa panggilan 'istriku' itu tidak bagus?"

"Tidak, jelas tidak. Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu."

Namjoon menghela nafas, dia tidak tahu kalau Seokjin ternyata sangat keras kepala. "Oke, aku akan memanggilmu ' _Princess'_ , bagaimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum puas, "Itu terdengar lebih bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan ke arah kediaman Ibu Suri bersama dengan Dayang Lim. Dayang Ibu Suri memberitahukan kedatangannya dan Seokjin langsung diminta untuk masuk ke dalam. Seokjin melangkah dengan ragu dan dia melihat Ibu Suri tengah duduk di kursinya.

Berbeda dengan istananya yang lebih modern, istana Ibu Suri sangat berarsitektur Korea. Untungnya ruang duduk Ibu Suri memiliki meja dan kursi antik, bukannya alas duduk dan meja pendek seperti waktu mereka makan malam.

Seokjin tersenyum menyapa dan membungkuk sopan. Ibu Suri menggerakkan tangannya dan menyuruh Seokjin untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Seokjin- _ah_? Apa kau lelah karena pesta kemarin?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia."

"Panggilah aku Nenek seperti Namjoon dan Taehyung memanggilku."

"Baiklah, Nenek." Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Kenapa Nenek memanggilku ke sini?"

Ibu Suri tersenyum lembut pada Seokjin, "Aku tahu kau dan Namjoon baru saja menikah. Tapi aku ingin kalian tidak menunda untuk memiliki anak."

" _Mwo_?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

Astaga, anak?! Sumpah demi apapun dia tidak berpikiran untuk memiliki anak dari Namjoon dalam waktu dekat!

Ibu Suri mengangguk dan memasang wajah sedih, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah tua. Aku sangat ingin menggendong cicit pertamaku dari kalian sebelum aku mati."

"Ta-tapi.. aku.. kami.." Seokjin kehabisan kata-kata. Dia jelas tidak mau memiliki anak secepat itu.

"Berdasarkan ketentuan kerajaan, seorang Raja memang tidak akan satu kamar dengan Ratunya karena sang Raja bisa memanggil selirnya ke kamar. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian di lantai tiga istana kalian. Kuharap kalian mau menempatinya setelah ritual 'Malam Pertama' kalian dilakukan."

"A-ada ritual untuk itu?" tanya Seokjin kaget. Kelihatannya dia melewatkan bagian ini sewaktu dia belajar dasar pengetahuan Puteri Mahkota.

"Ya, biasanya ritual akan dilakukan tak lama setelah kalian menikah. Tapi karena kalian masih kuliah, Ratu meminta ritual itu ditunda hingga kalian siap. Tapi menurutku, kalian sudah siap. Usia kalian sudah cukup untuk memiliki anak. Benar, kan?"

Seokjin terdiam. Apa usianya sudah cukup? Ya, usianya memang sudah cukup. Dia sudah 20 tahun. Tapi hatinya belum siap, dia tidak mencintai Namjoon.

"Nenek, bisakah aku merundingkannya lebih dulu dengan Namjoon? Kurasa keputusan ini tidak bisa kuputuskan sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, aku butuh bantuan Namjoon untuk mewujudkan hal ini."

Ibu Suri mengangguk paham, "Kau benar. Mungkin aku memang agak terburu-buru."

' _Kau sangat terburu-buru!'_ jerit Seokjin dalam hatinya.

"Nenek, maafkan aku. Tapi siang nanti aku ada makan siang dengan dewan parlemen, kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk itu."

"Ah ya, kau benar. Kau boleh kembali ke istanamu."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih banyak."

Seokjin berjalan kembali ke istananya dengan perasaan kalut luar biasa. Astaga, dia baru menikah kemarin dan sekarang sudah diminta untuk memiliki anak? Anggota keluarga kerajaan ini sangat luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin melamun terus-menerus selama makan siang hingga Namjoon berulang kali menegurnya. Seokjin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia jelas tidak mau mengatakan kalau dia sedang bingung memikirkan permintaan Ibu Suri tadi pagi.

Seokjin melangkah keluar ke teras istananya dan dia melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelat tengah.. uhm.. membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dedaunan.

"Uhm, _hallo_?" sapa Seokjin ragu.

Si pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Seokjin. "Oh, hai!"

Seokjin terdiam saat dia mengenali siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Dia sepupu Namjoon, pangeran Kim Taehyung.

"Seokjin- _ssi_? Benar?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Ya, kau Pangeran Taehyung, kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak. "Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Taehyung."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Seokjin."

"Oke." Taehyung berjalan ke arah kursi panjang yang ada di teras itu dan duduk di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook tidak mengunjungimu ke istana?"

"Kau kenal adikku?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Jungkook belum cerita ya? Aku temannya."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa Jungkook belum sempat menceritakannya. Kami jarang berkomunikasi karena persiapan pernikahanku."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri Namjoon?"

Seokjin tertawa, dia bergerak dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung. "Hmm, entahlah. Aku baru resmi menjadi istrinya kemarin dan hari ini. Aku masih belum bisa mengeluarkan pendapat."

"Apa kau menyukai Namjoon?"

Seokjin menoleh dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Namjoon saat ini. Tapi kurasa cepat atau lambat aku harus menyukainya, kan? Dia suamiku."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kau tahu? Dulu Raja menghapus perjodohan untuk Putera Mahkota karena ini. Karena dia tidak mau anaknya nanti mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, dulu ayah Namjoon mengacuhkan ibu Namjoon selama hampir dua tahun karena dia tidak menyukainya. Makanya aku bisa sebaya dengan Namjoon, itu semua karena orangtua Namjoon baru memiliki dia di tahun ketujuh mereka menikah."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, makanya ayah Namjoon memutuskan untuk membiarkan Namjoon mencari calon istrinya sendiri dan dia memilihmu." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Apa kau senang? Kau dipilih secara eksklusif oleh Namjoon, padahal ada Yoongi yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Namjoon memilihku, jadi aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa." Seokjin menggeleng kecil, "Ah! Aku masih penasaran dengan hubungan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Sebenarnya, siapa Yoongi?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Yoongi itu teman kami. Dia temanku, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Dulu, Yoongi memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Namjoon, hanya saja setahun terakhir Yoongi mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai orang yang paling pantas untuk Namjoon."

"Apa Yoongi mengincar jabatan Puteri Mahkota?"

"Yoongi mengincar Namjoon. Dia sudah diperlakukan seperti seorang puteri sejak dulu. Dia tidak perlu jabatan sebagai Puteri Mahkota."

"Hmm, apakah aku harus khawatir?"

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Astaga, aku tidak percaya ternyata kau sesantai ini. Biasanya para gadis akan berusaha mempertahankan kekasih mereka mati-matian saat tahu ada yang mengincar kekasihnya, tapi ternyata kau dingin sekali."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin karena aku tidak menganggap Namjoon sebagai suamiku?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa Namjoon tidak salah pilih, kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi istri Putera Mahkota."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mandiri dan tegas. Itu karakter yang dibutuhkan untuk seorang pendamping Putera Mahkota. Keluarga kerajaan selalu menjadi sorotan. Itulah alasannya kenapa dulu ayahku memilih untuk pindah ke luar negeri saat ibuku sakit. Ayahku tidak mau ibuku yang sedang sakit menjadi stress karena ulah media yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat kejam itu."

Seokjin berdecak, "Wartawan memang mengerikan."

" _Princess_.."

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di ambang pintu teras. "Ya?"

"Kau harus bersiap untuk konferensi pers malam nanti. Dayang Lim sudah menunggumu, tapi dia tidak enak karena harus mengganggu obrolanmu dan Taehyung."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Aku akan segera menemuinya." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Sampai nanti, Taetae. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."

Taehyung tersentak mendengar panggilan manis dari Seokjin, "Ya, sampai nanti."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan nama panggilan semanis itu untuk orang lain tapi tidak bisa mendapatkan nama panggilan yang bagus untukku?" ujar Namjoon kesal.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Mungkin itu karena kau tidak semanis Taehyung." ujar Seokjin santai kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon.

Namjoon mendengus kesal saat Seokjin melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dengan santai.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan nilai plus di mata istrimu, ya?"

"Diam kau!" sentak Namjoon galak.

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Astaga, aku tidak akan merebut istrimu. Aku kan mengincar adiknya."

"Kau serius dengan Jungkook?" ujar Namjoon kaget karena dia tidak menyangka Taehyung benar-benar serius mengincar adik Seokjin.

"Tentu saja~" Taehyung berujar santai kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan istana Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Seokjin dan Namjoon menghadiri konferensi pers pertama mereka. Konferensi pers ini digelar untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan soal status baru mereka. Seokjin memeluk sebelah lengan Namjoon dan tersenyum kepada para wartawan.

Seorang pengawal kerajaan membimbing mereka untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, Namjoon mempersilahkan Seokjin duduk lebih dulu baru setelahnya dia duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Terima kasih sudah datang." Namjoon membuka acara itu, kilatan kamera wartawan terus menerus menghujaninya dan Namjoon terus melemparkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kami akan memulai menjawab pertanyaan dari kalian. Silakan."

Semua wartawan serentak mengangkat tangan mereka, dan Namjoon memilih salah satu wartawan.

Seorang wartawan pria berdiri, "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia. Saya reporter dari Dispatch." Reporter itu mengangkat iPadnya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Namjoon. "Tadi sore reporter khusus kami mendapatkan gambar yang sangat eksklusif."

Foto yang ditunjukkan oleh reporter itu adalah foto Seokjin saat sedang mengobrol bersama Taehyung tadi sore. Sudut pengambilan gambar membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung terlihat sangat dekat.

"Apakah Yang Mulia Puteri Mahkota bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa seintim ini bersama sepupunya sendiri?" reporter itu menyeringai.

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Cara reporter itu menanyakan pertanyaannya benar-benar merendahkan Seokjin.

"Apakah Puteri Mahkota kita sudah berani melakukan skandal dengan sepupunya sendiri?" cecar reporter itu.

Seokjin sudah hendak membantah tapi Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang terkepal di pangkuannya.

"Istriku.."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter_ selanjutnya sudah selesai~

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Apa kalian suka?

Beritahu tanggapan kalian di _review_ ya. Hehe

P.S:

Nama Dispatch di sini hanya sekedar figuran ya. Anggap saja iklan. Hahaha

Dan aku juga tidak memiliki alasan khusus soal kenapa Dispatch yang aku masukkan. Aku hanya.. ingin saja. Haha

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Seokjin menoleh menatap Namjoon yang masih tersenyum ke arah wartawan.

"Istriku.. memang duduk bersama Taehyung tadi sore." Namjoon memulai penjelasannya dan tepat setelah Namjoon mengatakan itu, semua wartawan langsung ribut mengajukan pertanyaan. Namjoon mengernyit tidak suka, "Apa kalian akan terus berbicara dan tidak membiarkanku menjelaskan?"

Seisi ruangan langsung diam saat mendengar ucapan dengan tambahan nada intimidasi dari Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum kecil, Namjoon menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai Putera Mahkota dengan sangat baik.

"Istriku memang duduk bersama Taehyung tadi sore, tapi itu hanya percakapan biasa. Aku memperhatikan mereka dari dalam istana. Taehyung memang sering berkunjung ke tempatku dari sebelum aku dipindahkan ke istana baru. Taehyung dan aku sangat dekat, wajar kan jika dia dekat dengan istriku?"

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, "Kalian ini, kami kan baru saja menikah, haruskah kalian melemparkan pertanyaan penuh skandal itu pada kami? Padahal aku mengharapkan pertanyaan seperti kapan kami bulan madu? Kapan kami berencana memiliki anak? Dan lain sebagainya." Namjoon mendesah lelah dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat dan beberapa wartawan tertawa kecil.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, dia menoleh ke arah wartawan. "Apa ada pertanyaan lainnya sebelum suamiku semakin murung?"

Namjoon menoleh cepat ke arah Seokjin, dia menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tadinya dia pikir Seokjin akan diam saja dan membiarkan dia sendiri yang menjawab seluruh pertanyaan itu.

Seokjin yang menyadari tatapan Namjoon menoleh padanya, "Jangan kira aku akan diam saja dan menonton. Aku juga harus menunjukkan pada para wartawan itu agar mereka tidak seenaknya." Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya jenaka dan membuat Namjoon terkekeh pelan.

"Eer, Yang Mulia? Bolehkah kami memberikan pertanyaan sekarang?" tanya salah satu wartawan dengan nada canggung karena Seokjin dan Namjoon terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Seokjin menoleh ke depan dengan cepat, "Tentu. Silakan."

"Ehem! Saya reporter dari Star News, saya ingin menanyakan masalah pertemuan pertama kalian? Bisakah Yang Mulia berbagi cerita mengenai itu pada kami?"

Salah satu wartawan lainnya mengangkat tangan, "Saya reporter KBS News, bisakah Yang Mulia menjelaskan alasan kalian menikah? Karena kami tahu kalian tidak dijodohkan."

Namjoon berdehem, "Oke, aku akan menjawabnya." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi di koridor universitas. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan bersama asistenku sambil mendengar jadwalku yang amat sangat padat, kemudian di persimpangan koridor.. aku bertabrakkan dengan seorang malaikat jatuh." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin yang berada di genggamannya dan mengecupnya ringan.

Seokjin terperangah, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Karena jika Namjoon berakting, maka Namjoon adalah aktor yang amat sangat handal. Eksresinya terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

Namjoon menoleh kembalik ke arah wartawan, "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Di detik aku bertatapan dengannya, aku tahu dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingku." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin lagi, "Aku tidak mau yang lain, aku hanya mau _Princess_ Seokjinku."

Beberapa wartawan mengucapkan _'Aawww~'_ bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Beberapa reporter wanita terlihat menatap Seokjin dengan iri dan memuja pada Namjoon.

"Apa kau serius?" bisik Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Menurutmu?"

Seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya, "Apakah karena itu kalian menikah?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap, "Tepat sekali. Apakah ada pertanyaan lain?"

Seorang reporter wanita mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, "Mungkin ini agak sensitif, tapi.. kapan ciuman pertama kalian?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Seokjin mulai merona. Dia tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan ditanyakan juga.

Namjoon berdehem pelan kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Apa aku boleh menjawab pertanyaan itu, _Princess_?"

Seokjin menatap ke arah Namjoon, "Namjoonie, kau serius? Itu.. sangat.. pribadi."

"Aw! Kalian memiliki panggilan yang sangat manis!" pekik wartawan yang duduk di barisan depan.

Seokjin menoleh cepat ke depan dan menatap wartawan wanita yang baru saja memekik senang. "Eh? Yaah.."

"Kurasa kami akan segera mendapat kabar bagus mengenai anggota baru keluarga kerajaan ya, Yang Mulia?" salah satu wartawan lainnya bertanya menggoda.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Tindakanmu yang mengusulkan nama panggilan itu sangat bagus," bisik Seokjin.

"Makanya kau harus menurut padaku. Aku lebih berpengalaman dalam hal-hal semacam ini." bisik Namjoon balik.

Namjoon melihat seorang asisten keluarga kerajaan memberi isyarat kalau waktu konferensi pers sudah habis. "Ah, sayang sekali. Rupanya waktu kita untuk berbincang sudah habis. Terima kasih banyak atas kedatangan kalian."

Beberapa wartawan langsung berebut mengajukan pertanyaan karena memang baru sedikit sekali yang dibagi oleh pasangan itu.

Seokjin yang kewalahan memutuskan untuk mengatakan agar mereka mengirimkan pertanyaan lewat _email_ padanya. Seokjin akan membaca pertanyaan mereka dan mencoba menjawab semampunya.

"Aku tahu kalian butuh jawaban, jadi biarkan aku menjawabnya secara perlahan. Bagaimana?" tawar Seokjin pelan.

Beberapa wartawan menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan kagum dan berterima kasih. "Yang Mulia, terima kasih banyak!"

Semua wartawan itu membungkuk dalam dengan penuh penghormatan pada Seokjin, membuat Seokjin berkedip kaget.

"Kau benar-benar memenangkan hati semua wartawan itu." Namjoon berbisik padanya seraya menggandengnya keluar dari ruangan konferensi pers.

"Eh? Tapi aku kan hanya menawarkan diri untuk menjawab."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Tidak pernah ada anggota keluarga kerajaan yang menawarkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti dirimu. Kami lebih suka memastikan semuanya menjadi rahasia."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin menarik ucapanku, kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Pastikan kau mendiskusikan semua jawaban denganku, _Princess_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk di depan _laptop_ nya yang menampilkan kumpulan pertanyaan dari para wartawan. Semua wartawan diwajibkan untuk berdiskusi dan memberikan total 20 pertanyaan pada Seokjin. Dan semua pertanyaannya benar-benar membuat Seokjin berdecak, mereka benar-benar ingin mengupas kehidupan Seokjin dan Namjoon hingga titik terdalam.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk mencetak pertanyaan itu dan membawanya untuk didiskusikan dengan Namjoon. Sejak menjadi Puteri Mahkota, Seokjin menjadi tidak terlalu sering ke kampus, dia hanya akan ke sana dan menghadiri kelas privat dengan dosennya karena Seokjin mulai sibuk dengan jadwalnya sebagai Puteri Mahkota.

Seokjin berlari kecil ke arah ruang kerja Namjoon di sisi kiri istana. Dia tertegun saat melihat ada banyak ruangan di sisi kiri istana. Seokjin melangkah perlahan dan memutuskan untuk mengintip setiap ruangan yang ada.

Di sana ada kamar mandi besar, sebuah kamar tidur berukuran agak kecil, _pantry_ , ruang perpustakaan, _home theatre_ (Seokjin bersumpah dia akan menggunakan ruangan itu lain kali karena _home theatre_ nya hebat sekali), dan sebuah ruangan yang hanya diisi satu buah piano besar berwarna hitam.

Ruangan itu cukup luas, tapi isinya benar-benar hanya sebuah piano besar. Seokjin sempat bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk acuh dan kembali meneruskan usahanya mencari ruang kerja Namjoon.

Seokjin mengintip ke ruangan berikutnya dan dia tersenyum lega saat akhirnya dia melihat Namjoon, sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, sibuk membaca sesuatu.

"Namjoonie," panggil Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, " _Princess_ , ada apa?"

Seokjin berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan meja Namjoon, "Wartawan itu sudah mengirimkan pertanyaannya padaku. Dan pertanyaan mereka luar biasa sekali."

Namjoon tertawa, dia menyingkirkan dokumen di mejanya dan mengulurkan tangan, meminta lembar pertanyaan dari Seokjin.

Seokjin memberikan kertas berisi pertanyaan itu dan menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja Namjoon. "Apa ini?"

"Ini beberapa dokumen pengalihan nama properti kerajaan ke namamu, dan jadwalmu untuk setahun ke depan. Aku sedang menyeleksinya dan menentukan mana yang sebaiknya kau kerjakan lebih dulu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mengatur jadwalku? Kupikir Dayang Lim yang melakukan itu."

"Aku meminta agar aku yang mengatur jadwalmu. Kau masih baru di istana, jadwal yang terlalu padat akan membuatmu sulit bernafas dan berujung pada kau yang benci tinggal di istana." Namjoon mendongak menatap Seokjin, "Dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman di istana."

Seokjin terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Namjoon kemudian dia mengangguk pelan, "Benar juga."

"Ah ya, karena kau sedang ada di sini. Sebaiknya kau tentukan jenis mobil pertamamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memberikan satu mobilku padamu, jadi sebaiknya kau pilih satu jenis."

"Kau akan memberikanku mobil?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kau pasti butuh itu."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Bukannya aku tidak ingin memiliki mobil. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa menyetir." Seokjin memberikan cengiran gugup pada Namjoon.

"Kau.. tidak bisa menyetir? Tapi kau sudah legal untuk mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi."

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan wajah penuh aura _aegyo_ pada Namjoon. "Memang benar, tapi Ayah tidak memberikanku dan Jungkook mobil. Keluarga kami tidak sekaya itu."

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan dan kembali membaca pertanyaan dari wartawan itu, "Oke, aku akan mengajarimu menyetir."

"Eh? Kau yang akan mengajariku?"

"Ya, kau pikir siapa lagi? Aku jelas tidak bisa membiarkan pengawal istana mengajarimu karena itu hanya akan menambah skandal lainnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Dayang Lim?"

"Dayang istana dilarang keluar dari istana utama kecuali untuk urusan yang mendesak. Apalagi dayang pribadi seperti Dayang Lim."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham, dia sudah membuka mulutnya dan hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan lainnya, tapi dia terhenti karena ponsel Namjoon berbunyi.

"Sebentar," Namjoon meraih ponselnya dan bercakap-cakap sebentar. Kemudian setelah selesai dia meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja.

"Katakan pada Dayang Lim untuk menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

"Kita akan pergi? Kupikir aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

"Hoseok mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan pernikahan kita. Dan kau harus datang."

"Dimana pestanya?"

"Rumah Hoseok. Jangan berpakaian terlalu formal, ini hanya pesta kecil."

"Tapi kenapa dia yang mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan kita?"

"Karena Hoseok itu maniak pesta. Cepatlah bersiap, _Princess_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan bersama Namjoon memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen paling mewah di Seoul. Seokjin menatap gedung itu dengan pandangan terperangah, "Hoseok tinggal sendiri di sini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Rumah dinas Perdana Menteri terlalu jauh dari universitas. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk membeli satu kamar di sini."

Seokjin melirik sekitarnya, beberapa pengawal istana terlihat hilir mudik dan mulai berdiri menjaga beberapa titik di sekitar apartemen. "Apakah semua pengawal istana akan seperti itu saat kita pergi?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja. Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

Rumah Hoseok terletak di lantai 20 gedung itu. Namjoon menekan _bell_ di pintu apartemen dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan wajah ceria Hoseok.

"Selamat datang, pengantin baru! Masuklah."

Seokjin berjalan masuk dan di dalam ruangan itu dia melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk seraya menyesap jus jeruk, gadis itu berwajah mirip dengan Yoongi yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Sementara di sisi kiri Yoongi, Seokjin melihat Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan Yoongi yang sibuk memilih cokelat.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon, "Namjoon- _ah_!" sapanya ceria. Kemudian Yoongi melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Seokjin.

Seokjin berkedip pelan, dia berdehem dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Yoongi. Untungnya Namjoon segera mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa.

" _Hallo_ , Seokjin _Eonnie_. Aku Min Jihoon."

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya pada sosok gadis mungil yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi. " _Hallo_.."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, "Aku adik Yoongi _Eonnie_. _Eonnie_ tidak mengajak Jungkook _Eonnie_?"

"Eh? Tadinya aku sudah mengajak Jungkook, tapi dia bilang dia ada urusan."

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, "Sayang sekali.."

Kemudian _bell_ berbunyi lagi dan Hoseok segera pergi untuk membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Taehyung dan.. Jungkook.

"Kookie?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Kejutan!" Jungkook berlari dengan riang ke arah Seokjin dan langsung memberinya pelukan.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa datang." Seokjin berujar seraya mengusap rambut adiknya.

"Aku pasti datang, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, _Eonnie_."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum di belakang Jungkook, "Hai, Seokjin. Kita bertemu lagi."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Hai, Taetae."

" _Ehem_! Apakah kalian berencana membuat skandal lainnya di sini?" ujar Namjoon dingin.

Yoongi terperangah, "Namjoon- _ah_ , apa kau.. cemburu?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau terlihat cemburu." Yoongi berujar lagi dengan nada tidak percaya.

Jimin yang menyadari kalau atmosfer sudah mulai berubah menjadi canggung segera berdehem pelan dan menawarkan minuman untuk Yoongi.

Seokjin menatap Jimin, "Kau Jimin, kan? Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, aku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Seokjin. "Saya Park Jimin, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda, Yang Mulia."

Yoongi mendesis pelan, dengan cepat dia menarik lepas tautan tangan Seokjin dan Jimin. "Jim! Buatkan aku teh madu. Aku tidak mau minum _champagne_!"

Jimin segera berdiri, "Baik, Nona."

Hoseok dan Taehyung terkekeh pelan, Jihoon menghela nafas pasrah, Namjoon menggeleng pelan sementara Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya bisa berkedip bingung melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi galak.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Namjoon- _ah_? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama seperti ini, kan?"

Seokjin menyadari nada manis yang dilontarkan Yoongi untuk Namjoon dan seketika itu juga dia sadar kalau Yoongi memang mengincar Namjoon. Tanpa sadar Seokjin memeluk lengan Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gerakan itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian Yoongi, mata Yoongi menyipit kesal. Hoseok dan Taehyung terbatuk-batuk dengan mencurigakan. Sementara Namjoon yang sadar akan situasi bergerak mengelus tangan Seokjin yang memeluk lengannya.

"Aku baik, Yoongi- _ah_. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Paris? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Yoongi tersenyum manis pada Namjoon walaupun dia jelas-jelas kesal pada tangan Seokjin yang masih memeluk lengan Namjoon. "Pekerjaanku sangat baik. Terima kasih karena sudah mengirimkan rangkaian bunga tulip untukku."

Mata Seokjin menyipit tidak suka, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Kau tidak pernah memberikan bunga untukku." Seokjin mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa sadar, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal saat Yoongi mengatakan dia mendapat bunga dari Namjoon.

"Karena kau lebih suka cemilan daripada bunga, _Princess_. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan memberikanmu banyak bunga."

"Namjoon selalu memberikan bunga padaku setiap kali aku selesai menggelar _fashion show_. Namjoon sangat perhatian, kan?" ujar Yoongi, terlihat jelas dia sedang memanas-manasi Seokjin.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon datar. Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Nona Yoongi, ini teh madunya." Jimin datang dan meletakkan secangkir teh madu di hadapan Yoongi. Jimin kembali duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan dia langsung menyadari aura tegang yang menguar diantara Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon.

Hoseok berdehem pelan, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama lagi jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut. "Eer, sebenarnya alasanku mengumpulkan kalian bukan hanya untuk pesta ini."

Taehyung mendongak ke arah Hoseok, "Kali ini apa rencanamu?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Yah, kau tahu kan sekarang ini sudah memasuki musim gugur? Jadi aku.." Hoseok berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di laci lemari. "Taraa! Aku mendapatkan tiket ke _resort_ ski terbaik untuk kita!"

"Ini _resort_ ski terbaik, saljunya bagus dan jalur skinya cocok untuk para _pro_. Kita sudah lama tidak pergi ski bersama. Jadi ayo kita pergi ke sana~"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Kami tidak akan pernah bisa menolak rencanamu, jadi kami setuju."

Hoseok berseru senang, "Tentu saja kalian harus setuju. Anggap saja ini hadiah pernikahan untukmu dariku, Namjoon! Kau dan Seokjin belum berencana untuk bulan madu, kan?"

Yoongi menggeram kesal dan menatap Hoseok tajam.

Hoseok mengeluarkan cengiran polos pada Yoongi, kemudian dia meraih gelas berisi _champagne_ di meja. "Nah, ayo kita mulai pestanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan bersama Namjoon keluar dari gedung apartemen Hoseok. "Wah, apa Hoseok memang selalu seceria itu?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Hoseok itu bocah kelebihan energi, kalau dia mulai diam, itu berarti bahaya besar. Mungkin saja dunia akan kiamat."

Seokjin tertawa kemudian dia menoleh ke arah kiri, dia melihat sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran. "Hei, apa aku boleh ke sana sebentar? Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura berguguran."

Namjoon menatap ke taman yang ditunjuk Seokjin, "Aku akan menemanimu."

Seokjin tersenyum dan berlari kecil ke arah taman tersebut, dia berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. "Aku selalu suka bunga sakura yang berguguran. Rasanya seperti melihat salju." Seokjin menadahi kelopak bunga itu dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Di sisi lain, Namjoon benar-benar terpesona pada Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar terlihat cantik. Gadis itu membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dan dia mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna kuning lembut, lengkap dengan mantel berwarna putih. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat saat berdiri di bawah bunga sakura yang berguguran itu.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ada apa?"

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Namjoon berjalan cepat ke arah Seokjin dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendongakkan kepala Seokjin, dan memagut bibir Seokjin dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, tapi tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka, kali ini dia diam saja. Dia justru mencengkram lengan atas Namjoon dan memejamkan matanya, seketika lupa kalau saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir bawah Seokjin yang agak basah dengan ibu jarinya, "Seokjin.. kau harus mencintaiku."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan bingung.

"Karena kurasa.. aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _Scene_ di taman dengan sakura yang berguguran itu favoritku! Astaga, coba bayangkan, di tengah kelopak sakura yang berguguran, dan dicium oleh seseorang setampan Namjoon.. _/cries a river T^T/_

Oya, kemarin ada kesalahan teknis. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau _chapter_ ini adalah _chapter_ terakhir. Maafkan aku karena membuat kalimat yang begitu ambigu -_-"

Cerita ini akan terus berlanjut sampai Namjoon dan Seokjin punya anak!

.

.

.

Ahaha, tidak, aku bercanda.

Cerita ini akan berakhir pada waktunya. Yang jelas masih ada beberapa _chapter_ menuju akhir. Jelas tidak akan berakhir dengan cara instan seperti ini. ^^v

Oke, berikan tanggapan kalian melalui _review_!

Siapa yang _ehembaperehem_ saat membaca _scene_ di taman itu? _We're on the same squad, guys!_

 _._

.

.

 **Thanks**


	7. Special Chapter: Jimin and Yoongi

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Special Chapter: Jimin and Yoongi.**

Yoongi pertama kali bertemu Jimin saat usianya tujuh tahun, hari itu ayahnya datang menghampirinya bersama seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh gempal dan pipi _chubby_ , ayahnya bilang dia adalah teman main Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Aku tidak butuh teman main, Papa."

Ayah Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, "Yoongi sayang, Jimin ini nantinya akan menemanimu seterusnya, dia bukan sekedar teman mainmu, dia akan menjadi asistenmu."

Yoongi mendongak menatap ayahnya, "Aku bilang aku tidak mau teman main. Aku bisa bermain sendiri."

"Yoongi.." ayahnya mulai pasrah dengan sikap Yoongi yang sangat keras kepala walaupun dia hanyalah anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun.

Jimin melangkah menghampiri Yoongi yang masih sibuk bermain sendiri, "Nona Yoongi, kenalkan, aku Park Jimin.."

Yoongi mendelik menatap Jimin, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh kau! Sana pergi!" Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga dia jatuh terduduk.

"Yoongi!" tegur ayahnya seraya membantu Jimin untuk berdiri.

Yoongi mendengus dan kembali sibuk dengan boneka beruangnya.

"Nona Yoongi, mau aku temani bermain?" tawar Jimin seraya duduk di dekat Yoongi, kelihatannya Jimin tidak kesal sama sekali pada sikap Yoongi yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku akan menemanimu bermain apa saja yang Nona Yoongi mau."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, kepala mungilnya mulai memikirkan berbagai macam strategi agar Jimin tidak betah menjadi teman mainnya. "Sungguh?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat, "Ya!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Oke, tapi kau harus benar-benar menuruti perintahku!"

"Baik, Nona!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya terlihat bagaikan neraka untuk Jimin, dia menepati janjinya untuk selalu menuruti perintah Yoongi dan perintah Yoongi betul-betul tidak masuk akal.

Hari pertama, Jimin diminta untuk memakai gaun seperti _Barbie_ karena Yoongi bilang dia ingin main _Barbie_ , dengan Jimin sebagai salah satu _barbie_ nya.

Hari kedua, Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk mengambilkan buah yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahnya. Padahal pohon itu sangat tinggi dan Jimin tidak terlalu pandai memanjat.

Hari ketiga, Yoongi meminta Jimin berdandan ala _kappa_ selama seharian penuh.

Hari keempat, Yoongi meminta Jimin mencarikan sepuluh anak kucing berbeda warna karena Yoongi bilang dia ingin memelihara kucing.

Hari kelima, Jimin diminta untuk mencarikan sepuluh anak kucing lainnya sebagai pasangan untuk kucing yang sudah ada.

Dan untuk hari-hari seterusnya juga masih sama. Jimin tidak pernah melewati harinya tanpa perintah aneh-aneh dari Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah terlihat mengeluh, dia tetap mengerjakan seluruh perintah dari Yoongi dengan patuh. Walaupun dia harus terluka karena tangannya tergores kulit pohon, demam karena seharian tidak memakai pakaian karena berdandan ala kappa, dan dicakar oleh anak kucing, Jimin tidak pernah terlihat mengeluh atau menangis.

Seluruh _maid_ yang biasanya menemani Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakukan semena-mena Yoongi. Yoongi memang dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat mandiri dan agak galak karena dia tidak mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang dari orangtuanya yang sibuk.

Yoongi berbeda dengan adiknya yang terurus dengan baik oleh ibunya karena diajak untuk tinggal di luar negeri selama ibunya mengurus bisnis _fashion_ nya di sana. Yoongi sudah merengek agar dia juga diajak oleh ibunya, tapi ibunya melarang karena Yoongi sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Ayahnya juga tidak kalah sibuk sehingga ayahnya memutuskan untuk meminta Jimin, anak dari kepala pelayan di rumahnya, untuk menemani Yoongi bermain. 

Ayahnya berharap dengan ditemani oleh Jimin, Yoongi akan berubah menjadi sosok gadis kecil yang manis. Tapi ternyata sikap Yoongi malah semakin menjadi, dia sangat rajin menjahili Jimin.

Ayahnya sudah menegur Yoongi untuk menghentikan kejahilannya pada Jimin. Tapi Yoongi menolak dengan alasan Jimin adalah 'teman main'nya dan begitulah cara Yoongi bermain. Ayahnya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yoongi, tapi ayahnya memperlakukan Jimin seperti anaknya sendiri sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Jimin sudah bersedia menjadi bulan-bulanan Yoongi.

Ayah Yoongi memasukkan Jimin ke sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi, dia juga mengatur agar Yoongi bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Jimin. Ayahnya juga mengatur agar Jimin dan Yoongi selalu berada dalam kegiatan yang sama.

Intinya ayahnya mengatur agar Yoongi selalu bersama Jimin selama satu hari penuh. Ayahnya juga meminta Jimin untuk tinggal di rumah Yoongi dan menempati kamar yang hanya berbeda lantai dengan kamar Yoongi. Itu semua agar Jimin bisa selalu menemani Yoongi dan bersama dengannya kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun berlalu, Jimin masih setia berdiri di sebelah Yoongi. Untungnya Yoongi sudah berhenti menjahili Jimin sejak usianya 10 tahun. Yoongi sudah tidak tahu cara apalagi yang harus dia lakukan karena Jimin tetap saja menempel padanya seperti diberi lem khusus. Jadi Yoongi menyerah dan memperlakukan Jimin selayaknya asisten pribadinya.

Yoongi memang tidak berubah, Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang arogan dan agak ketus. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa Yoongi tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang sangat cantik. Makanya Yoongi memiliki penggemar yang tidak sedikit dan Jimin selalu menjadi benteng pertama perlindungan Yoongi dari penggemarnya.

Yoongi selalu menerima banyak surat cinta dan biasanya Yoongi akan menyuruh Jimin membacakan semua surat cinta itu dan menyuruh Jimin untuk menyampaikan penolakan Yoongi terhadap perasaan mereka. Jimin juga akan melindungi Yoongi dari _haters_ nya, Jimin lah yang selalu merelakan tubuhnya menjadi 'samsak' para _haters_ Yoongi.

Biasanya mereka yang tidak menyukai Yoongi akan mengerjai Yoongi dengan cara melemparinya tepung, atau mencampur minumannya dengan kecap ikan. Dan untuk melindungi Yoongi dari semua itu, Jimin selalu berjaga-jaga dengan masuk ke kelas lebih dulu dan mencicipi semua makanan Yoongi terlebih dulu sebelum diberikan pada Yoongi. Itu semua Jimin lakukan agar Yoongi tidak terkena perangkap dari orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Berbagai macam perlindungan Jimin berikan hingga akhirnya mereka menginjak bangku _Senior High School_. Jimin masih tetap Jimin yang dulu, yang akan mendahulukan kepentingan Yoongi diatas kepentingannya sendiri. Dan Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang arogan dan dingin.

Tapi itu semua berubah saat Yoongi bertemu Namjoon. Sejak bertemu Namjoon, _haters_ Yoongi berkurang, mereka juga tidak pernah mencoba menjebak Yoongi lagi karena takut pada Namjoon yang seorang Putera Mahkota. Selain itu Yoongi juga dekat dengan sahabat baik Namjoon, Hoseok dan Pangeran Taehyung.

Jimin harus mengakui kalau dia bersyukur Yoongi berteman dengan Namjoon. Karena dia tidak perlu berusaha sangat keras untuk selalu memastikan keamanan Yoongi seperti dulu.

Tapi Jimin juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia.. cemburu dengan kedekatan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Yoongi, anda sedang apa?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Yoongi sibuk di dapur, padahal saat ini baru jam enam pagi dan biasanya Yoongi tidak akan keluar kamar sebelum jam enam lewat.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan tersenyum ceria, "Aku sedang membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung."

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan dia melihat kalau Yoongi sedang membuat _sandwich_ untuk mereka. "Mau saya buatkan susu hangat seperti biasanya, Nona?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Hmm, boleh."

Jimin bergerak untuk mengambil mug dan mulai membuatkan susu untuk Yoongi. "Anda mau sarapan apa, Nona?"

"Tidak perlu, nanti aku sarapan bersama mereka saja." Yoongi menutup kotak bekal berukuran besar itu kemudian menatap Jimin. "Oya, nanti kita tidak berangkat bersama, Namjoon bilang dia akan menjemputku jadi kau antar Jihoon ke sekolah dulu ya."

Jimin terdiam, gerakannya terhenti sebentar sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, Nona Yoongi."

Jimin tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin Yoongi pergi bersama teman-teman barunya. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, Jimin lah orang yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi. Dia tidak rela Yoongi melupakannya begitu saja karena sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan teman baru.

Tapi Jimin tahu diri, dia jelas tidak bisa memaksa Yoongi untuk tetap bersamanya karena Jimin hanyalah 'asisten' Yoongi. Dia bukan tandingan untuk orang-orang seperti Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung.

Karena itu, Jimin akan tetap berusaha menjadi Jimin yang biasanya. Jimin yang selalu menuruti Yoongi dan mengawasinya dalam diam, dan juga..

… mencintainya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Yoongi. Pestanya diadakan di rumah Yoongi dan Yoongi mengundang teman-teman sekolahnya. Acara pesta ini juga sebagai acara perpisahan karena Yoongi akan segera menyelesaikan masa sekolah menengahnya dan melanjutkan ke universitas.

Jimin berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat begitu cantik malam ini. Dia berjalan berkeliling dan menyambut tamunya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Sementara Jimin hanya bisa berdiri dan menatap Yoongi dari jauh. Dia menunduk menatap kotak berisi hadiahnya untuk Yoongi. Selama bekerja menjadi asisten Yoongi, ayah Yoongi selalu memberinya gaji yang tidak sedikit setiap bulannya.

Sebagian besar gaji itu memang Jimin berikan pada orangtuanya, tapi sebagian lagi Jimin simpan hingga dia sudah memiliki uang yang cukup banyak.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak perlu lagi bekerja sebagai asisten Yoongi, uang di tabungannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke universitas dan bekerja di luar keluarga Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak rela meninggalkan Yoongi. Dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya dan ayah Yoongi untuk selalu menemani Yoongi hingga kapanpun.

Jimin masih ingat ucapan ayahnya saat dia mengatakan kalau ayah Yoongi meminta Jimin menjadi teman main Yoongi. Ayahnya bilang Yoongi adalah gadis yang baik, hanya saja dia kekurangan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya yang sibuk. Makanya ayahnya meminta Jimin untuk berdiri di sebelah Yoongi dan menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa Yoongi dapatkan dari orangtuanya.

Dan Jimin benar-benar mengerjakan permintaan ayahnya. Jimin selalu menuruti perintah Yoongi dan memberikannya perhatian yang tidak terbatas. Dan tanpa Jimin sadari, di tahun-tahunnya memberikan perhatian pada Yoongi, Jimin juga memberikan cintanya untuk Yoongi.

"Jimin? Kenapa sendirian di sini?"

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara halus Yoongi menegurnya. Dia bergegas menyembunyikan kotak berisi hadiahnya di balik punggungnya. "Tidak, Nona. Saya hanya mengawasi Nona."

Yoongi tertawa, "Mengawasiku? Kau melamun, Jim."

Jimin terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia memang melamun tadi.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu. Ini pestaku, jangan merusak suasana dengan wajah tegangmu itu." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pipi _chubby_ Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

Jimin terpaku melihat wajah Yoongi yang berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Dia mencengkram kotak berisi hadiahnya, "Nona.."

"Oya, apa kau melihat dimana Namjoon?"

"Eh?"

Yoongi melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi Jimin dan melangkah mundur satu langkah. "Iya, dimana Namjoon? Padahal kan aku sudah menunggunya sejak tadi."

"Nona.. menunggu Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Pesta ulang tahun tanpa orang yang kau sukai itu tidak seru, kan?"

Jimin bersumpah dia merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sedetik saat mendengar kalimat Yoongi barusan. "A-apa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Ah, benar. Aku belum menceritakannya padamu." Yoongi bergerak mendekati Jimin, "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Namjoon. Dia tampan dan dia adalah Putera Mahkota. Sangat sempurna dan cocok untukku, kan?"

Jimin tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi bertahun-tahun menjadi asisten Yoongi membuatnya mampu mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik, jadi Jimin memasang senyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Ya, dia sangat cocok untuk Nona."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, "Oya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana kado untukku? Kau tidak menyiapkan kado untukku?"

Jimin mencengkram kotak hadiahnya semakin erat, "Maaf Nona, saya.. tidak menyiapkan apa-apa."

Yoongi berdecak, "Aish, kau ini. Sebagai seorang asisten yang sudah bersamaku selama beberapa tahun seharusnya kau tidak boleh melewatkan kado untukku."

"Maaf Nona.."

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa. Kau akan kumaafkan asalkan kau mau membuatkanku _ramyun_ spesialmu itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Besok kau harus membuatkanku _ramyun_ spesial andalanmu."

Jimin segera mengangguk karena Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan nada perintah. "Baik, Nona."

Yoongi tersenyum puas dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin, "Bagus sekali. Oya, jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku menyukai Namjoon, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Tentu, Nona."

Yoongi memberikan senyuman tipisnya kepada Jimin dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam. Di saat Yoongi sudah tidak memperhatikannya, Jimin mengeluarkan kotak yang sejak tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

" _Oppa_? Apa itu kado untuk Yoongi _Eonnie_?"

Jimin nyaris saja menjatuhkan kotaknya saat mendengar suara Jihoon, adik Yoongi.

"Tidak, Nona.. ini bukan.."

Jihoon menatap Jimin dengan tatapan jahil, "Eeeyy.. jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, _Oppa_. Aku tahu itu untuk Yoongi _Eonnie_ , aku melihatmu berada di toko perhiasan itu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Yah, karena kau sudah tahu. Aku akan jujur saja, ini memang untuk kakakmu."

"Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Jimin mengangguk dan membuka kotaknya, di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah gelang dengan desain yang rumit. Gelang itu dihiasi oleh batu-batu berwarna hitam kelam dan juga berlian.

"Waah, indah sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat gelang dengan desain seperti ini." ujar Jihoon kagum.

"Ini.. _custom made_. Aku membuat desainnya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Waah, harganya pasti mahal."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Yaah, aku menghabiskan 25% dari seluruh tabunganku selama bekerja di sini untuk membeli ini."

Jihoon terdiam, dia menatap Jimin lama. " _Oppa_ , kau menyukai _Eonnie_ ya?"

Jimin menatap Jihoon dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Semua orang pasti tahu kalau _Oppa_ menyukai _Eonnie_. Itu terlihat jelas di matamu."

Jimin terdiam, "Jangan beritahu siapapun. Apalagi kakakmu."

"Kenapa? Menurutku _Oppa_ adalah orang yang tepat untuk _Eonnie_."

"Aku hanya anak kepala pelayan, Nona Jihoon. Aku tidak pantas untuk kakakmu."

"Memangnya menjadi anak kepala pelayan itu memalukan? _Oppa_ jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang setara dengan kami."

"Nona Jihoon.." Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jihoon. Dia sudah menganggap Jihoon sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Jihoonie!"

Jihoon menoleh dan dia melihat kekasihnya sejak beberapa minggu terakhir, Hoseok, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. " _Oppa_!"

Hoseok berjalan menghampiri mereka dan mengusap pipi Jihoon. "Hai, sayang.." Hoseok menatap Jimin, "Hai, Jim."

Jimin menunduk sopan, "Tuan Hoseok.."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga dia melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sedang berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh darinya. Kelihatannya Namjoon baru saja memberikan kadonya untuk Yoongi karena Yoongi terlihat begitu bahagia. Senyuman cantiknya tidak pernah pudar selama dia berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Hoseok mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin, "Ah, kau memperhatikan Yoongi, ya? Kapan kau berencana menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Hoseok dengan kecepatan luar biasa, "A-apa?"

"Iya, kau suka Yoongi, kan? Aku bisa melihat itu dari caramu menatapnya. Dan lagi, tidak akan ada yang tahan berada di dekat Yoongi selama bertahun-tahun selain dirimu."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku.. tidak berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada Nona Yoongi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Nona Yoongi menyukai Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota. Dan aku jelas bukan tandingan seorang Putera Mahkota." Jimin menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih mengobrol. Dia benci mengakuinya tapi Namjoon dan Yoongi memang terlihat serasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memutar kepalanya ke seluruh isi ruangan, mencoba mencari sosok Jimin yang tidak terlihat dimanapun. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum riang saat dia melihat Jimin yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Yoongi berlari kecil ke arah sana namun dia tertegun saat dia tidak melihat Jimin di dapur. Yoongi menatap sekeliling dan tidak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah kotak perhiasan di tempat sampah untuk bahan kering. Yoongi membungkuk dan mengambil kotak itu, dan saat dia membukanya sebuah kartu kecil terjatuh dan saat Yoongi mengambilnya, dia melihat tulisan _**'Untuk Nona Yoongi'**_ di sana.

Seketika itu juga dia tahu siapa pengirim kotak ini, pengirimnya sudah pasti Jimin. Hanya Jimin yang memanggilnya 'Nona Yoongi' yang lainnya selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona Min Yoongi'.

Yoongi mengambil gelang itu dan memperhatikannya, "Indah sekali. Apa ini kado untukku? Tapi tadi dia bilang dia tidak menyiapkan kado."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat sesuatu terukir di bagian dalam gelang. Tidak banyak yang terukir, hanya ukiran bertuliskan 'Min Yoongi' di sana. Sangat sederhana, tapi Yoongi begitu menyukainya.

Yoongi memakai gelang itu dan tersenyum puas saat melihat gelang itu begitu cocok di kulit pucatnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk tetap memakai gelangnya dan berjalan mencari Jimin.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mencari, Yoongi berhasil menemukan Jimin yang sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang.

"Jimin," ujar Yoongi.

Jimin segera menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Nona Yoongi."

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan mengangkat lengan kirinya yang berhiaskan gelang pemberian Jimin. "Ini darimu, kan? Kenapa tidak diberikan padaku?"

Jimin tersentak, wajahnya perlahan memucat. Dia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan menemukan gelang itu.

"Melihat dari ekspresimu, itu pasti benar. Kenapa tidak kau berikan padaku?"

"Saya.. takut Nona tidak menyukainya."

Yoongi berdecak, "Omong kosong macam apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku suka. Ini kado ulang tahun pertama darimu." Yoongi tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Park Jiminnie."

Jimin terpaku dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya merona karena Yoongi baru saja memanggilnya dengan begitu manis.

"Oke, aku masuk dulu ya." Yoongi berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah, jangan lupa besok kau harus membuatkan _ramyun_ spesial untukku!"

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu, Nona Yoongi."

Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang menjauh. Yah, dia tidak peduli dia tidak bisa memiliki Yoongi, karena baginya, berdiri di sebelah Yoongi pun sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Selama Jimin bisa selalu menjaga dan menemani Yoongi, Jimin tidak perlu memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya. Dia sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyum Yoongi.

 **End of Special Chapter**

.

.

.

.

Ini kubuatkan karena ada salah satu _reader_ yang bilang dia suka MinYoon di cerita ini dan memintaku membuatkan _special chapter_ kisah awal mereka. Makanya aku membuatkan ini.

 _Chapter_ lanjutan untuk _**Instant Princess**_ akan aku _publish_ di _chapter_ berikutnya. Harap sabar menunggu~

Semoga kalian suka dengan _special chapter_ ini!

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	8. Chapter 6

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Seminggu berlalu sejak pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Namjoon dan Seokjin masih tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang Putera Mahkota. Beruntungnya dia, Namjoon sedang ada urusan ke luar negeri sehingga mereka tidak bertemu lagi setelah pernyataan Namjoon malam itu.

Seokjin tidak yakin apakah Namjoon benar-benar serius karena mereka belum terlalu lama mengenal. Dan perkenalan pertama mereka tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Jadi, kenapa Namjoon mengatakan kalau dia 'mungkin' jatuh cinta pada Seokjin?

Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya ke lembaran partitur miliknya. Dia bisa gila jika dia terus-menerus memikirkan masalah pernyataan mendadak Namjoon seminggu lalu.

"Yang Mulia.."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan dia melihat Dayang Lim berdiri di sana. "Ada apa?"

"Nona Jungkook menunggu anda di bawah."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kookie ada di sini?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

Seokjin bergegas berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat dan dia melihat Jungkook berdiri di bawah tangga dengan senyum cerianya.

" _Eonnie_!" pekiknya riang.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Jungkook, "Kookie!"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook, "Kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

"Tadi aku sedang keluar bersama Taehyung _Oppa_ , dan dia menawarkan diri untuk mengajakku bertemu denganmu."

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, "Taehyung ' _Oppa'_?" ulangnya dengan penekanan di kata ' _Oppa'_.

Jungkook merona dan menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Seokjin melirik ke belakang Jungkook, "Kalian benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padaku?" tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Memangnya apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Kami hanya berteman dan kurasa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku berteman dengan adikmu, kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku masih belum setuju untuk mengangkat statusmu sebagai adik iparku."

Taehyung mencengkram dadanya dan berpura-pura memasang wajah terluka. "Ah, kau melukai harga diriku."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Aku bercanda. Duduklah, kebetulan sekali kalian mampir ke sini. Aku sudah nyaris mati bosan karena sendirian di istana ini."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya Namjoon _Oppa_ pergi ke mana?"

"Dia ada urusan kenegaraan. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang."

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian dia melirik ke belakang Seokjin dan menyeringai. "Kau merindukannya?"

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

"Benarkah? Kau jahat sekali."

Seokjin langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dia merasa rahangnya jatuh saat melihat Namjoon di sana, berdiri dengan tenangnya dengan didampingi sekretaris istana.

Namjoon tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Seokjin, dia berjalan ke arah Seokjin dan mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin yang masih terpaku karena kaget. "Aku pulang, _Princess_."

Jungkook merona melihat adegan itu sementara Taehyung menyeringai jahil.

"Hmm, apa perlu aku membujuk Nenek agar mempercepat ritual malam pertama kalian?" goda Taehyung.

Namjoon tertawa dan mengangguk ringan, "Kurasa itu ide bagus."

Seokjin yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera melayangkan pukulan yang mendarat telak di lengan Namjoon. "Jangan bicara macam-macam! Aku tidak mau!"

Namjoon mengelus lengannya, "Aduh.. _Princess_ , aku baru pulang lho. Seharusnya kau memelukku."

Seokjin mendesis, "Sana peluk pilar itu kalau ingin pelukan! Dan jangan seenaknya melakukan _skinship_ padaku!" Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai diselimuti rona kemerahan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan _skinship_ padamu? Minggu lalu saja kita.."

Namjoon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Seokjin sudah melemparnya dengan sepatunya.

"Diam dan cepat pergi dari sini!" ujar Seokjin galak dengan wajah yang merona parah.

Namjoon tertawa dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, Jungkook dan Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Seokjin galak.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian minggu lalu?" tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin mendesis kesal, "Itu urusan pribadi! Sudah, aku mau ke kamar!"

"Lho, _Eonnie_? Kenapa meninggalkan aku?!" protes Jungkook.

Seokjin mengacuhkan jeritan kesal Jungkook dan memilih untuk berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendesis kesal dan menatap buku sketsa berisi desain untuk _fashion show_ terbarunya. Dia mengetuk-etuk meja dengan pensilnya dan mengerang kesal saat tidak juga mendapatkan inspirasi bagus untuk rancangan berikutnya.

"Nona Yoongi, ini kopi anda." Jimin melangkah masuk ke kamar Yoongi dengan satu mug berisi kopi.

"Aku tidak mau kopi, Jim. Buatkan aku susu."

Jimin terdiam sebentar, dia ingat sekali kurang dari lima menit lalu Yoongi meminta kopi padanya. "Baik, Nona. Anda mau tambahan madu di susu anda?"

Yoongi mengangguk acuh dan kembali mencoret-coret buku sketsanya.

Jimin melangkah keluar dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. Yoongi yang sedang bekerja memang sangat _moody_ , dalam satu jam terakhir, Jimin sudah bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar Yoongi untuk memenuhi permintaan Yoongi yang berubah tiap lima menit.

Jimin meletakkan mug berisi kopi tadi di meja dapur dan mulai membuatkan susu hangat untuk Yoongi.

"Lho, Jim? Kenapa? Kopi yang kau buat tidak enak?" tanya salah satu koki di dapur saat melihat Jimin membuat susu.

Jimin menggeleng, "Nona Yoongi berubah pikiran. Sekarang dia meminta untuk dibuatkan susu hangat dengan madu."

Koki itu berdecak pelan, "Nona kita yang satu itu memang luar biasa." Koki itu menatap Jimin, "Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sebelahnya sebagai asistennya? Bukankah uangmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupanmu? Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kebun sayuran di desa ayahmu."

Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nona Yoongi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Nona Yoongi itu terlalu rapuh, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya."

"Jimin, jangan-jangan kau.. menyukai Nona Min Yoongi?"

Jimin terdiam, gerakannya mengaduk susu terhenti seketika. "Sekalipun itu benar, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakannya. Nona Yoongi ada di luar jangkauanku."

Koki itu bergerak menepuk bahu Jimin, "Jim, kau benar. Kita memang tidak sebanding dengan keluarga ini. Bahkan jika kita bekerja mati-matian, kita masih tidak akan layak menjadi teman dari keluarga ini. Kasta mereka terlalu tinggi." Koki itu menatap Jimin, "Tapi kau juga harus ingat kalau kau memiliki kehidupan. Kau anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluargamu, kan? Aku tahu kau punya adik perempuan, dan kau harus meneruskan nama keluargamu. Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Nona Min Yoongi, bisa-bisa kau melajang seumur hidup."

Jimin terdiam, "Aku.."

"Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu untuk tetap berada di sebelah Nona Min Yoongi, Jim. Kau juga punya kehidupan yang harus kau nikmati." ujar koki itu bijak kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku.

Jimin baru menyadari kalau apa yang diucapkan oleh sang koki adalah kenyataan dan dia.. mulai merasa ragu dengan keputusannya untuk tetap mendampingi Yoongi sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkah turun ke lantai bawah istananya. Dia agak bosan karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Sejauh ini kegiatannya hanya berupa kunjungan-kunjungan sosial dan hari ini dia sedang _free_ karena Seokjin mengatakan dia ingin mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya sehingga besok dia bisa pergi menemui dosennya.

Sejak kepulangannya ke Korea kemarin, Seokjin belum bertemu Namjoon lagi karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya. Seokjin masih malu untuk bertemu Namjoon.

Seokjin melangkah keluar dari istananya dan beberapa pengawal istana langsung membungkuk hormat padanya. Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi anda mau pergi ke mana, Yang Mulia?" tanya salah seorang pengawal istana.

"Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

Pengawal istana itu mengangguk paham.

"Ah, apa kau tahu dimana Namjoonie?" tanya Seokjin karena dia memang tidak bertemu Namjoon sejak pagi.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota sedang berada di arena panahan, Yang Mulia. Beliau sedang berlatih memanah."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Namjoon.. memanah?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Kalau anda berkenan, saya bisa mengantar anda ke sana."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, di satu sisi dia masih malu untuk bertemu Namjoon, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin melihat Namjoon saat sedang berlatih, entah karena apa.

Seokjin menatap pengawal istana itu, "Antar aku ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

Pengawal istana itu mengantar Seokjin ke sebuah lapangan besar yang dikelilingi tembok tinggi istana. Di tengah lapangan itu ada sekitar selusin papan target memanah dan Namjoon sedang berdiri dan memanah salah satu papan target.

Di pinggir lapangan ada beberapa dayang Namjoon dan juga sekretaris istana yang merupakan asisten Namjoon. Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di sebelah sekretaris istana.

"Yang Mulia.." sapanya.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Apa Namjoon sering berlatih seperti ini?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri dan biasanya beliau akan berlatih saat sedang senggang seperti saat ini."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, dia menatap Namjoon yang terlihat sangat serius. Pria itu melepaskan anak panah terakhir yang sedang dipegangnya dan panah itu menancap tepat di tengah papan target. Dayang Namjoon bertepuk tangan ringan dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat serta mengatakan bahwa Namjoon sangat hebat.

Namjoon menurunkan busurnya dan saat dia menoleh, matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Seokjin. " _Princess_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku bosan di istana dan tadi pengawal istana mengatakan kalau kau sedang ada di sini, jadi aku ke sini saja."

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, dia memberikan busurnya pada salah satu petugas di istana. "Kau mau mencoba?"

"Mencoba apa? Memanah? Kurasa tidak. Aku sangat payah di olahraga."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan mengajarimu." Namjoon menoleh ke arah petugas istana, "Ambilkan satu busur dan satu kantung anak panah."

"Namjoonie, aku tidak bisa.."

"Semua berawal dari nol, _Princess_. Kalau kau mau berlatih, kau pasti bisa."

Tak lama kemudian, busur dan panah untuk Seokjin sudah siap. Namjoon meminta Seokjin untuk bersiap. Kemudian dia memulai arahannya dan membantu Seokjin memposisikan busurnya dengan baik.

"Nah, jangan terlalu tegang. Kau sekaku patung, _Princess_." Namjoon yang berdiri tepat di belakang Seokjin menyentuh kedua bahunya dan meremasnya pelan.

Seokjin merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kaku. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencoba olahraga memanah dan Namjoon berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Seokjin bisa merasakan nafas pria itu berhembus di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

Suara itu mengejutkan Namjoon dan Seokjin, mereka langsung bergerak menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dan berbalik. Mereka melihat Ibu Suri beserta para dayangnya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Namjoon dan Seokjin menunduk sopan.

Ibu Suri tersenyum lebar, "Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Aku sangat senang melihat kalian sangat mesra seperti ini."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Nenek."

Ibu Suri mengangguk ringan, "Apa kalian sudah memiliki rencana kapan sebaiknya ritual malam pertama kalian dilaksanakan?"

"Hah?" ujar Namjoon.

Ibu Suri mengangguk antusias, "Iya, apa sebaiknya aku segera membicarakan ini dengan Raja dan Ratu? Kurasa mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki cucu."

Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah shock dan bingung sementara Ibu Suri sudah berlalu meninggalkan lapangan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya seraya bersenandung riang.

"Namjoonie.. Nenek tidak serius, kan?"

"Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Hah?! Maksudmu?!"

"Kurasa tanggal ritual itu akan segera ditentukan.."

Seokjin merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga. Dia jelas belum siap untuk berbagi momen seintim itu dengan Namjoon!

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling café dengan perasaan gugup. Hari ini Taehyung mengajaknya untuk keluar lagi. Tapi berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka pergi bersama, Taehyung benar-benar mengajakknya untuk 'kencan' sekarang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan memperhatikan pintu depan café, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan seorang pria dengan topi dan _sunglasses_ melangkah masuk. Pria itu menatap ke sekeliling café kemudian dia tersenyum gembira saat melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook berkedip bingung, dia menatap ke kanan dan kirinya tapi tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya jadi jelas orang yang sedang ditatap oleh sosok pria itu adalah dirinya.

Pria itu duduk di depan Jungkook, "Hei, sudah lama menunggu?"

Jungkook berkedip cepat, "Tae _Oppa_?"

Taehyung menurunkan sedikit kacamata yang dikenakannya, "Aku harus seperti ini agar terhindar dari wartawan. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau waktu kita pergi ke perpustakaan kemarin kita dibuntuti oleh wartawan?"

"Aah, begitukah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Yap. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku.. ingin ke Namsan _Tower_."

Taehyung segera berdiri, "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari café dan berjalan bersama menyusuri trotoar. Taehyung berjalan dengan mata yang memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling dan dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ada kilatan cahaya dari mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia tahu itu adalah wartawan dan dia harus segera melarikan diri sebelum _headline_ koran dipenuhi oleh fotonya.

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya, "Hei, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita berlari sedikit?"

"Eh?"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Ayo lari!" ujarnya kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya berlari diantara para pejalan kaki yang memadati trotoar.

Taehyung tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kencan denganku menyenangkan, kan? Ada banyak hal tidak terduga."

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dia ikut tertawa. Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jungkook dan berlari semakin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya seraya mengucapkan _'Aku pulang..'_ yang langsung disambut dengan ucapan selamat datang dari para _maid_ di rumahnya. Jihoon melangkah memasuki rumah dan dia tertegun saat melihat Jimin dan kakaknya sedang berada di teras.

Yoongi terlihat tengah duduk di kursi sementara Jimin berdiri di hadapannya. Dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk melangkah menghampiri mereka untuk menyapa. Pintu geser menuju teras tidak tertutup rapat sehingga Jihoon bisa mendengar suara mereka berdua walaupun samar.

"Ada apa, Jim?" Jihoon bisa mendengar suara Yoongi dengan jelas. Jihoon melangkah semakin dekat ke arah teras dan disaat dia hendak membuka pintu itu, suara Jimin menghentikan gerakannya.

"Saya ingin berhenti menjadi asisten anda, Nona Yoongi."

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 7

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam, "Omong kosong macam apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Jimin? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"Saya sangat serius, Nona. Saya sudah mengatakan ini pada Tuan dan beliau setuju, saya hanya perlu meminta izin dari Nona."

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jimin murka, "Aku tidak mau! Kau dengar aku? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu berhenti! Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau akan menemaniku selamanya!"

Jihoon yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan itu memutuskan untuk menyingkir dan bersembunyi di balik tirai. Dia yakin kakaknya akan menghajarnya apabila dia tahu kalau Jihoon mendengar ini.

Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menatap Yoongi, "Saya tahu, tapi waktu berlalu, Nona. Saya tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu, saya juga memiliki kehidupan saya sendiri."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau memiliki kekasih di luar sana, Jim?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Saya selalu bersama anda hampir 24 jam, bagaimana mungkin saya bisa berkencan?"

"Jadi itu alasanmu memutuskan untuk berhenti dari asistenku? Untuk mencari kekasih?" tanya Yoongi, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan getar menyedihkan dalam suaranya.

"Saya tidak berniat untuk mencari kekasih, saya ingin mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan istri."

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk berkencan, tapi jangan pernah berhenti menjadi asistenku."

"Saya tidak bisa, Nona. Saya tidak bisa membagi perhatian saya ke dua wanita berbeda."

Yoongi merasakan matanya mulai panas dan siap meluncurkan airmatanya, dia sudah terlalu lama bersama Jimin dan dia amat sangat tidak rela Jimin pergi dari sisinya. "Jimin.. kumohon.."

Jimin tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk hormat, "Saya akan segera membereskan barang-barang saya. Dan nanti, saat Tuan sudah kembali, saya akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Yoongi merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin menentang perintah Yoongi. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Yoongi memohon pada orang lain.

"Jimin, aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Ya, tapi Tuan lah yang mempekerjakan saya. Jadi, apabila Tuan sudah setuju, saya bisa berhenti sesuai keinginan saya."

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Papa untuk tidak mengizinkanmu berhenti. Kau.. tidak boleh meninggalkan aku." Yoongi menatap Jimin dan airmatanya meluncur turun.

Jimin tersentak saat melihat airmata Yoongi, Yoongi adalah seseorang yang kuat dan sangat jarang menangis. Makanya Jimin kaget melihat Yoongi menangis.. untuknya.

Jimin berdehem pelan, dia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti. Dia harus melakukan ini karena dia juga memiliki orang lain yang harus dia perhatikan selain Yoongi. Selama menjadi asisten Yoongi, Jimin nyaris melupakan keluarganya.

"Saya permisi, Nona." Jimin menunduk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam di teras.

Jihoon yang bersembunyi di balik tirai melihat Jimin yang berjalan melewatinya, dan beruntungnya Jimin tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Jihoon mengintip keluar dan dia melihat Yoongi yang jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras, bahu kakaknya itu terlihat bergetar hebat dan Yoongi menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jihoon melihat kakaknya menangis sehebat itu. Bahkan saat Kakek dan Nenek mereka meninggal, Yoongi tidak menangis sekeras itu.

Jihoon menatap kakaknya dengan sedih, "Seharusnya kau mengakui kalau kau mencintai Jimin _Oppa_ , _Eonnie_. Jadi dia.. tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu seperti ini." Jihoon menggeleng sedih, "Kenapa _Eonnie_ tidak pernah sadar kalau sebenarnya dia juga mencintai Jimin _Oppa_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri kamar Seokjin dan tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka pintunya. Dia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk di kursi malasnya di dekat pintu menuju beranda kamarnya.

"Astaga, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?" ujar Seokjin kesal.

Namjoon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu menyetir. Mobilmu sudah tiba di istana."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar membelikanku mobil?"

"Ya, sesuai pesananmu. Porsche Boxster putih."

Seokjin bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri Namjoon, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Namjoon tersenyum melihat wajah antusias Seokjin, "Tentu saja, _Princess_. Ayo, aku akan mengajarimu menyetir."

Seokjin mengangguk antusias, "Ayo!"

Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan membawanya keluar istana. Mereka berdua mengatakan kepada pengawal istana bahwa mereka akan berlatih di sekitar wilayah istana, jadi pengawal itu tidak perlu mengikuti mereka seperti biasanya.

Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke garasi khusus mobil mereka dan menunjukkan mobil baru Seokjin padanya. Mata Seokjin langsung berbinar gembira saat dia melihat mobil barunya, Namjoon membuka pintu pengemudi dan meminta Seokjin naik, Seokjin bergegas melompat masuk dengan bersemangat.

Namjoon membawa mobil itu ke sisi jalan istana yang tidak terlalu sering dilewati. Jalanan itu hanya berupa jalan lurus yang dikelilingi pepohonan, dan karena sekarang sedang musim gugur, banyak sekali dedaunan berwarna coklat yang berguguran di pinggi jalan.

Namjoon menghentikan mobil itu dan menatap Seokjin, "Nah, ayo kita tukar posisi."

Seokjin mengangguk dan mereka segera bertukar posisi. Seokjin mencengkram roda kemudi erat-erat.

"Oke, karena ini adalah mobil _sport_ maka jangan injak pedal gasnya terlalu keras. Santai saja, injak perlahan dengan ujung kakimu." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan menjelaskan fitur-fitur yang ada di mobil Seokjin dengan lancar.

Setelah selesai Namjoon menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kursinya, "Oke, sekarang nyalakan mesinnya."

Seokjin mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dia mengikuti arahan Namjoon dan mobil itu melaju dengan perlahan. "Kyaaa! Aku bisa menyetir!" jerit Seokjin senang.

Namjoon tertawa, "Oke, jalankan perlahan.. dan bersiap untuk berbelok di depan sana."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam untuk berputar-putar berkeliling istana. Seokjin memang menyetir dengan sangat perlahan lantaran dia belum terbiasa, dia juga beberapa kali nyaris menabrak pohon dan menyerempet tembok istana. Tapi untungnya, semua kecelakaan kecil itu bisa dihindari dengan cukup baik.

Setelah selesai belajar mengemudi, mereka berdua kembali ke istana. Namjoon beberapa kali memberikan tips ringan dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan meminta sekretaris istana mengurus surat izin mengemudi untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin dan Namjoon menghentikan langkah mereka saat mereka melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri di ruang duduk mereka. Wanita itu berbalik dan Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya karena dia tidak mengenal wanita yang sepertinya tidak berasal dari Korea itu.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna _burgundy red_ yang bergelombang dan panjangnya mencapai punggung. Dia memiliki kulit putih yang terlihat merona indah. Wanita itu memakai _make-up_ tipis dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Namjoon.

"Namjoon, _long time no see_.." sapanya riang.

Namjoon terpaku menatap wanita itu, "Clary.."

Seokjin menoleh menatap Namjoon dan entah kenapa, dia merasakan _chemistry_ yang sangat kuat dari kedua orang itu. Seokjin yakin, gadis bernama Clary itu bukan sembarang teman Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melahap permen kapas yang diberikan Taehyung padanya. Setelah sesi _marathon_ dadakannya bersama Taehyung, Taehyung menarik Jungkook memasuki sebuah toko kostum dan mereka membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk menyamar di sana.

Jungkook memakai _wig_ dengan panjang sebahu berwarna pirang sedangkan Taehyung membeli _beanie_ yang dia pakai untuk menutupi keseluruhan rambutnya, selain itu mereka berdua juga membeli kacamata agar mata mereka tidak terlihat.

Jungkook merasa dirinya seperti _idol_ yang harus bersembunyi saat berkencan, tapi dia menyukai itu. Taehyung begitu baik padanya, dia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook diburu oleh wartawan yang kadang bisa lebih kejam dari algojo pengadilan itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kencan denganku?"

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Taehyung, "Ya, ini menyenangkan. Aku merasa seperti sedang menjadi seorang _idol_." Jungkook terkikik dengan manis.

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Lain kali, kau harus menggunakan samaran ini kalau mau berkencan denganku. Kita tidak akan terlihat seperti Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook dengan samaran ini."

"Eh? Lain kali?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "Ya, kau tidak berpikiran kalau ini akan menjadi kencan pertama dan terakhir kita, kan? Kita masih mempunyai segudang jadwal kencan lainnya."

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona, dia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan benar-benar serius padanya.

"Hei, Jungkook.."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, kan?"

"Eh?"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, jemarinya terulur dan mengelus pipi Jungkook. "Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook. Aku memang bukan Putera Mahkota seperti Namjoon, tapi kuharap kau mau menerimaku."

Jungkook mengerjap, " _Oppa_.."

Taehyung mengeluarkan cengiran gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Eer.. jadi.. bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Jungkook menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, "Aku juga menyukai _Oppa_."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jungkook dengan gemas. "Terima kasih, _Baby_.."

"Ah, tapi _Oppa_ harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkanku seutuhnya."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Jungkook tersenyum jenaka, "Aku ini anak kesayangan Ayah. Dia pasti tidak akan merestuimu begitu saja."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap kakaknya yang terlihat tidak sehat. Tiga hari berlalu sejak keputusan Jimin untuk berhenti dan pria itu sudah jarang menemani kakaknya, dia hanya akan menemani Yoongi kalau Yoongi memanggilnya. Tidak seperti dulu, Jimin akan selalu berdiri di sebelah Yoongi kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan dan meraih ponselnya, dia rasa dia butuh bantuan Hoseok untuk menangani kakaknya yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi mayat hidup itu.

" _Oppa_.." sapa Jihoon saat Hoseok mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Ya, ada apa?"_

" _Oppa_ , aku mengkhawatirkan _Eonnie_. Dia seperti bertransformasi menjadi mayat hidup. Aku khawatir."

" _Jimin ada di sana?"_

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, _Oppa_. Sudah tiga hari ini Jimin _Oppa_ pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak tinggal di rumah kami lagi."

" _Jimin benar-benar serius ya? Yaah, aku bisa mengerti itu."_ Hoseok menghela nafas pelan, _"Apa yang kakakmu lakukan sekarang?"_

"Dia hanya duduk dan melamun sambil memandangi gelang pemberian Jimin _Oppa_ waktu ulang tahun _Eonnie_."

" _Ah, maksudmu gelang berlian itu? Kukira Yoongi tidak akan menyimpannya."_

Jihoon mendesis, " _Eonnie_ menyimpannya, bahkan dia rutin membawa gelang itu ke toko perhiasan setiap sebulan sekali untuk dibersihkan agar gelangnya tetap berkilau."

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, _"Yoongi itu.. sudah jelas dia mencintai Jimin, tapi kenapa masih bersikeras mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Namjoon?"_

" _Eonnie_ ku memang aneh. Tapi bagaimana sekarang, _Oppa_?"

" _Coba ajak kakakmu itu bicara. Mungkin dia mau bercerita banyak padamu."_

"Hmm, baiklah. Akan kucoba."

" _Oke, kabari aku lagi kalau kau butuh apa-apa. Sampai nanti, sayang. I love you.."_

"Hum, _love you too_.."

Jihoon menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap Yoongi seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya, " _Eonnie_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jihoon, "Jihoonie, aku.. sangat keterlaluan pada Jimin ya? Apa aku benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin dengan tidak manusiawi?"

" _Eonnie_.."

Yoongi menunduk menatap gelangnya, "Kalau aku bersikap lebih baik, apa Jimin akan tetap menjadi asistenku?"

" _Eonnie_ , kurasa bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Jimin _Oppa_."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku.. aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa begitu sakit saat Jimin bilang dia ingin berhenti menjadi asistenku. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menarik jantungku dengan paksa. Sakit sekali."

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus bahu Yoongi, "Apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama saat Namjoon _Oppa_ menikah?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya merasa kesal, itu saja."

" _Eonnie_ , apa yang akan kau katakan apabila aku mengatakan kalau Jimin _Oppa_ menyukaimu?"

Yoongi menoleh cepat ke arah Jihoon, "Jimin menyukaiku?!"

"Ya, dia sudah sejak lama mencintai _Eonnie_. Aku tahu itu, yang lain juga tahu."

Yoongi menunduk dan menatap gelangnya, "Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin karena dia mengira _Eonnie_ masih menyukai Namjoon _Oppa_?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar."

"Eer.. Nona Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang _maid_ sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Ji-Jimin- _ssi_ memintaku untuk memberikan undangan ini untuk Nona."

"Undangan apa?" tanya Yoongi seraya mengulurkan tangannya, meminta undangan itu.

"Undangan pertunangan, Nona."

Yoongi dan Jihoon sontak membulatkan mata mereka.

"Apa?!" pekik Jihoon kaget sementara Yoongi terdiam kaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang berjalan menjauh setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang di tengah makan siang mereka. Sejak tiga hari lalu, saat seseorang bernama Clary itu datang, Namjoon menjadi agak berbeda. Dia mulai sering pergi untuk menemui Clary.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi makannya, dia berjalan keluar teras dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Lho, Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendongak dan melihat Taehyung sedang berjalan ke arahnya, "Taetae.."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan duduk di sebelah Seokjin, "Hei, kenapa? Kau terlihat lesu."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung, "Apa kau tahu siapa Clary?"

Taehyung menegang, "Darimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Tiga hari lalu Clary datang ke istana dan kelihatannya dia bukan sembarang teman untuk Namjoon. Siapa dia?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Namanya Clarissa Whitlock, dia.. teman Namjoon saat Namjoon tinggal di luar negeri."

"Namjoon pernah tinggal di luar negeri?"

"Ya, selama masa _Junior High School_."

"Dia hanya teman sekelas Namjoon?"

Taehyung merubah posisi duduknya dengan gelisah, "Hmm, tidak juga.."

"Lalu?"

"Gadis itu.. mantan kekasih Namjoon, saat Namjoon di _Senior High School_. Tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi Clary adalah alasan kenapa Namjoon tidak pernah menganggap serius semua perhatian Yoongi untuknya."

"Gadis itu mantan kekasihnya?!" ujar Seokjin kaget.

"Ya, dan dia bukan sekedar itu.."

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" ujar Seokjin. Tiba-tiba merasa agak kesal mengetahui fakta soal mantan kekasih Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin ragu, "Namjoon pernah melamar gadis itu."

"Apa?!" pekik Seokjin.

"Ta-tapi Clarissa menolaknya, sungguh! Karena itulah mereka putus hubungan!" jelas Taehyung buru-buru.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." gumam Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon memiliki mantan kekasih yang bahkan pernah menjadi calon tunangannya dan sekarang gadis itu muncul kembali ke kehidupan Namjoon? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Y-Yang Mulia.."

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat salah satu asisten Dayang Lim berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan dari gesturnya, Seokjin tahu ada masalah.

"Ada apa?"

Dayang itu berjalan ke arah Seokjin, "A-ada sebuah artikel yang dirilis _online_ beberapa saat lalu. Dan di artikel itu ada.."

Seokjin mulai merasa panik, "Berikan ponselmu."

Dayang itu memberikan ponsel itu kepada Seokjin dan dia melihat bahwa artikel itu adalah tentang Namjoon yang menemui Clary selama beberapa hari terakhir. Namjoon dan Clary tertangkap kamera dan mereka media mulai mencari-cari identitas Clary dan apa hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam dengan mata yang tertuju pada ponsel dayang itu.

"Dan anda diminta untuk menemui Yang Mulia Ibu Suri sekarang juga, Yang Mulia."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku kembali membawakan chapter selanjutnya untuk kalian!

Dan ehem, cobalah untuk tidak berprasangka buruk pada Clary. Oke? Hahaha

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	10. Chapter 8

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

Seokjin berjalan menuju istana Ibu Suri dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Dia memang tidak tahu kenapa berita mengenai Namjoon dan Clarissa berhembus begitu cepat, padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu gadis itu menemui Namjoon di istana.

Seokjin berhenti di depan istana Ibu Suri dan membiarkan para dayang mengabarkan kedatangannya sebelum dia melangkah masuk. Saat masuk, Seokjin melihat Ibu Suri duduk di kursinya dan dia meminta Seokjin untuk duduk.

"Kau pasti terkejut ya?" tanya Ibu Suri seraya meraih tangan Seokjin yang terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannya.

"Ya, sedikit." Seokjin menjawab jujur seraya menatap Ibu Suri.

"Gadis itu teman Namjoon, namanya Clarissa."

"Nenek mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dulu Namjoon pernah bertanya padaku, apa dia boleh memperistri orang asing, dan saat kutanya kenapa, Namjoon bilang dia sudah melamar seorang gadis berkewarganegaraan asing bernama Clarissa Whitlock."

"Jadi.. Namjoon.."

"Tapi gadis itu menolaknya, Namjoon adalah suamimu dan selamanya tidak akan berubah."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Nah, aku memintamu kemari adalah karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Clarissa bisa berada di Korea, tapi aku yakin dia tidak berniat untuk merusak hubunganmu dan Namjoon. Seluruh dunia sudah tahu kalau Namjoon sudah menikah, dan kurasa dia pasti tahu kalau kau adalah istri Namjoon."

"Aku mengerti, Nenek."

Ibu Suri tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Seokjin, "Kau cantik sekali, sayang. Aku yakin Namjoon tidak akan berpaling darimu, dia memilihmu dan langsung melamarmu, jadi dia pasti sangat menginginkanmu."

Seokjin menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil. Yah, seandainya saja Ibu Suri tahu masa lalu kelamnya, Ibu Suri pasti tidak akan berani membahas wajahnya.

"Apa aku.. boleh kembali ke istanaku?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Seokjin membungkuk ringan dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Ibu Suri kemudian dia kembali ke istananya dengan didampingi oleh dayangnya.

Saat Seokjin kembali ke istananya dan berjalan ke kamarnya, dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Namjoon.."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin, " _Princess_ , kudengar Nenek memanggilmu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Nenek hanya mengajakku bicara."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, "Kau sudah melihat artikel _online_ itu?"

"Ya, sudah."

Namjoon melangkah menghampiri Seokjin dan menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin. "Artikel itu hanya omong kosong. Aku dan Clary tidak terlibat hubungan gelap seperti yang dikatakan artikel itu. Aku hanya membantu Clary."

Seokjin mendongak dan menatap Namjoon, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu padaku. Aku.. tidak apa-apa."

" _Princess_.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa kau menangis?" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus airmata di pipi Seokjin.

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, namun Namjoon memaksa Seokjin agar tetap menatapnya. "Sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku mulai menyukaimu dan aku serius, _Princess_. Aku serius."

Seokjin menatap mata Namjoon dan dia tidak melihat kebohongan di sana. Seokjin terisak dan tanpa sadar dia bergerak memeluk Namjoon erat-erat. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan, _Princess_. Tidak akan." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan mengecup kepalanya.

Seokjin meregangkan pelukannya, "Kau berjanji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Lagipula, kita berdua sudah mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan agar selalu bersama. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kau terlalu menyukaiku, ya?" goda Namjoon agar Seokjin tersenyum.

Seokjin mendesis kesal dan memukul bahu Namjoon, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Namjoon tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, berita mengenai kedekatan Namjoon dan Clary mulai mereda sejak Clary memberikan pernyataan resmi kalau dia adalah teman lama Namjoon dan dia meminta Namjoon untuk membantunya karena Clary akan mengadakan pemotretan di Korea.

Clary meminta Namjoon merekomendasikan lokasi yang bagus, karena itu mereka terlihat bersama. Media memang tidak puas, mereka terus saja memberitakan soal pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang kelihatannya tidak berjalan baik karena Namjoon dan Seokjin jarang terlihat bersama belakangan ini.

Seokjin mendesis kesal seraya membanting surat kabar itu, "Huh! Kenapa mereka benar-benar menyebalkan?! Kenapa mereka menulis berita seperti itu?!"

"Kenapa marah-marah, _Princess_?"

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Namjoon sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Namjoonie! Apa kau tidak tahu caranya mengetuk pintu? Kenapa kau suka sekali menerobos masuk ke kamarku?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja, apa aku perlu izin untuk masuk ke kamar istriku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja!"

Namjoon duduk di sebelah Seokjin, " _Okay_ , maafkan aku." Namjoon meraih surat kabar yang dipegang Seokjin, "Kau sedang membaca apa?" mata Namjoon membaca berita mengenai mereka, "Ah, berita ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan ini. Mereka keterlaluan sekali, kenapa mereka membuat berita seperti ini? Ini akan membuat citra kerajaan menjadi jelek, kita kan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menutup korannya dan mengecup kepala Seokjin gemas, "Ya, kita baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mendengus pelan dan kembali membuka surat kabarnya, "Bagaimana kabar Clary?"

"Dia baik. Besok dia akan semakin sibuk, pemotretannya sudah selesai dan _fashion show_ nya sebentar lagi dilaksanakan." Namjoon menunduk menatap Seokjin, "Kau mau datang ke acaranya?"

"Bolehkah?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Jelas saja, aku diundang olehnya. Tapi aku tidak akan datang kalau kau tidak mau datang."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita datang bersama."

Namjoon mengangguk puas, "Bagus sekali, karena Clary sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Clary ingin melihat sosok gadis yang membuatku berpaling darinya seutuhnya." Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin dengan wajah polos.

Seokjin mendengus pelan, "Kurasa aku tidak akan menyukai Clary."

"Hei, jangan begitu, _Princess_. Clary itu gadis yang baik. Sunguh."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." Seokjin kembali memperhatikan surat kabar di tangannya, "Apa kau tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu pada para wartawan ini? Mereka menulis artikel penuh dugaan dan berita tidak benar tentang kita."

Namjoon menggeleng ringan, "Biarkan saja. Selama itu bukan berita perceraian kita atau skandal yang menjelek-jelekkan kerajaan, aku tidak akan bertindak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membanting surat kabar di tangannya ke meja _cafeteria_. Dia benar-benar kesal melihat para wartawan itu memberitakan soal pernikahan kakaknya seenaknya. Dia yakin kakaknya dan suaminya baik-baik saja. Dan lagi, rumor diantara Namjoon dan wanita bernama Clarissa pun sudah terbukti sebuah kesalah-pahaman. Jadi kenapa para wartawan itu tidak puas juga?

Jungkook meremas-remas surat kabarnya menjadi gumpalan bola seraya menggerutu terus-menerus.

"Kookie?"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya menganiaya surat kabar itu dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya geli. " _Oppa_.."

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa meremas-remasnya seperti itu?" Taehyung berujar seraya duduk di depan Jungkook.

"Aku kesal! Para wartawan itu seenaknya saja memberitakan hal yang tidak-tidak soal _Eonnie_ dan Namjoon _Oppa_! Padahal aku yakin para wartawan itu tidak tahu apa-apa!" desis Jungkook kesal.

Taehyung tertawa, "Ya memang begitulah kerja wartawan di sini, sayangku. Mereka akan menulis berita yang menarik perhatian publik. Dan lagi, kakakmu itu memang sudah jarang tampil berdua dengan Namjoon di publik kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan tidak seharusnya mereka memberitakannya dengan cara seperti ini. Mungkin saja _Eonnie_ dan Namjoon _Oppa_ sedang sibuk di istana sehingga mereka tidak tampil di publik."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kau benar."

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Taehyung, " _Oppa_ , menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar berita ini mereda?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Mereka jelas harus muncul ke publik, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk lesu, "Iya juga ya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aah, aku merindukan _Eonnie_. Belakangan ini aku jadi sering memeluk Mario kesayangan _Eonnie_ kalau aku sedang merindukannya."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku tahu!"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau merindukan kakakmu dan kau ingin berita ini mereda, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta kakakmu untuk melakukan kunjungan ke rumahmu? Mereka belum melakukannya setelah mereka menikah, kan?"

"Eh? Apa itu boleh dilakukan?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Taehyung berapi-api. "Aku akan menjelaskan ini kepada Namjoon agar dia bisa meminta izin kepada Raja dan Ratu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, belakangan ini kegiatan utamanya hanya melamun memikirkan tahun-tahun yang dia lewati bersama Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi begitu bodoh dan tidak menyadari perasaan Jimin padanya?

Jimin selalu mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Yoongi selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa Yoongi malah menganggap bahwa itu dilakukan Jimin karena pekerjaannya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

"Jimin.." lirih Yoongi seraya menatap gelang pemberian Jimin.

Dulu, Yoongi sangat senang menerima gelang itu. Dia merawatnya dengan baik dan memakainya di beberapa acara besar dan memamerkan gelang itu dengan bersemangat. Dan Yoongi ingat, dulu salah satu temannya pernah bertanya siapa yang memberikan gelang itu dan disaat Yoongi tidak mau menjawab, temannya itu bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa gelang itu pasti dari kekasih Yoongi dan anehnya, Yoongi justru mengiyakan itu.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dia merasa bahwa dia sudah amat sangat terlambat. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyukai Jimin, entah sejak kapan. Dan parahnya lagi, Yoongi baru menyadari itu disaat Jimin sudah akan bertunangan dengan orang lain.

Seminggu yang lalu, saat maidnya memberikan undangan itu, Yoongi begitu _shock_ hingga dia tidak berani membuka undangan itu dan memutuskan untuk berdiam di kamarnya. Bahkan Yoongi meminta adiknya untuk mengurus cuti kuliahnya.

Yoongi tidak pernah membuka undangan itu, dia bahkan tidak mau melihatnya dan meminta adiknya untuk membuang undangan itu. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Jihoon sudah membuang undangan itu atau belum karena Yoongi benar-benar mencoba tidak peduli.

Dan setelah itu, Yoongi demam tinggi. Tubuhnya yang sedang stress bertambah parah karena undangan dari Jimin. Dokter keluarganya mengatakan kalau Yoongi kelelahan. Dia meminta Yoongi untuk banyak istirahat dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat.

Yang membuat Yoongi semakin bertambah stress adalah, sejak seminggu yang lalu Jimin benar-benar tidak muncul di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi yakin pria itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya dan hal ini justru membuat Yoongi semakin sakit.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, dia menatap nampan berisi makanan yang belum disentuhnya. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk makan dan akhirnya dokter keluarganya memasangkan infus untuknya agar dia tidak kekurangan gizi dan dehidrasi.

 _ **Cklek**_

Yoongi mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, dia menghela nafas pelan. "Jihoon, aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Saya bukan Nona Jihoon."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, dia menoleh ke arah pintunya dengan cepat dan dia melihat Jimin di sana. "Jimin.."

"Saya dengar Nona Yoongi tidak nafsu makan. Jadi saya kemari untuk membujuk Nona agar mau makan."

Yoongi mendengus, dia pikir Jimin datang karena apa. Ternyata hanya untuk membujuknya makan. Dia yakin pasti adiknya yang meminta Jimin melakukan ini. "Apa Jihoon yang menyuruhmu?"

"Tidak, Nona." Jimin meraih nampan berisi makanan Yoongi dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Yoongi. "Ayo makan, Nona."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Makanlah, Nona."

Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Suapi aku. Kau selalu melakukan itu kalau aku sakit, kan?"

Jimin mengerjap bingung, tapi dia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Nona."

Jimin tidak berbicara sama sekali selama menyuapi Yoongi. Dia hanya diam dan fokus pada kegiatannya hingga makanan Yoongi habis.

"Saya akan meminta maid menyiapkan obat Nona." ujar Jimin seraya berdiri dan membawa nampan yang tadinya berisi makanan Yoongi.

"Jimin.."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Apa kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku? Apa aku akan benar-benar bertunangan dengan orang lain?"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, "Anda harus istirahat, Nona."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Park Jimin! Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau akan bertunangan dengan orang lain? Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Yoongi, "Istirahatlah, Nona." Jimin berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya mencengkram selimut di pangkuannya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba setetes airmata jatuh menimpa tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram selimut. "Jimin.. kau.. menyukaiku, kan? Kau harus menyukaiku, karena kurasa.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi, jangan pergi." Yoongi terisak pelan, "Jangan pergi, Jimin.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Taehyung baru saja membeberkan rencananya soal meminta Namjoon dan Seokjin datang mengunjungi rumah orangtua Seokjin.

"Yya! Ini kesempatan besar untuk memperbaiki citra kalian di mata masyarakat! Ideku bagus, kan?" ujar Taehyung setelah dia menjelaskan rencananya.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kau benar."

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan ini?"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan Ayah dan Ibuku."

Taehyung tersenyum puas, "Bagus sekali."

"Tapi kenapa kau semangat sekali? Kau mengusahakan ini untuk Jungkook, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk refleks.

"Apa kalian berkencan?"

Taehyung terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya wajahnya memerah total.

"Sudah kuduga. Apa Seokjin tahu soal ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kami belum memberitahunya."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengatakan ini pada _Princess_ ku?"

"Ada apa dengan aku?"

Namjoon dan Taehyung nyaris saja terlonjak saat mereka mendengar suara Seokjin.

" _Princess_ , kemarilah." Namjoon menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisinya.

Seokjin menurut dan duduk di sebelah Namjoon. "Taetae, kau baru datang?"

"Tidak juga. Hehe."

"Kurasa Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, _Princess_."

"Oya? Apa itu?"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, "Eer.. anu.."

"Ya?" ujar Seokjin agak tidak sabar.

"Aku dan Jungkook.. sudah resmi berkencan."

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama sementara Taehyung duduk dengan gelisah.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Seokjin dingin.

"Eer.. ya."

Seokjin bergerak bangun dan mencengkram kerah pakaian Taehyung, " _YYA_! BERANINYA KAU!"

"Waaaaa! Ampuni aku!" ujar Taehyung.

Namjoon tertawa keras melihat Taehyung yang diomeli oleh Seokjin. Apalagi Taehyung terlihat pasrah saja saat Seokjin terus mengomelinya karena berani mengencani adik kecil Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Namjoon dan Seokjin berangkat ke rumah orangtua Seokjin. Mereka berniat untuk menginap dan menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama di rumah orangtua Seokjin.

"Ibu bilang dia sudah menyiapkan cemilan kesukaanku. Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali." Seokjin tersenyum riang dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Namjoon terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokjin, "Ya, ya.."

Mereka berdua tiba di rumah orangtua Seokjin dan disambut oleh keluarga Seokjin.

"Ibu!" pekik Seokjin riang dan langsung melompat memeluk ibunya. Ibu Seokjin tertawa dan memeluk Seokjin dengan erat.

Sementara Namjoon membungkuk sopan dan menyapa ayah Seokjin dengan formal.

Kedua orangtua Seokjin meminta Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk masuk sementara Jungkook dan ayah Seokjin membantu membawakan barang-barang mereka ke kamar Seokjin.

"Kalian akan tidur di kamar Seokjin, kan? Ibu sudah membersihkannya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Iya, terima kasih."

"Kalian ke kamar dulu saja. Ganti pakaian kalian, makan malamnya sebentar lagi siap." Ayah Seokjin berujar seraya kembali duduk di ruang tengah mereka.

Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangguk. Seokjin mengajak Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya. "Nah, ini kamarku."

Namjoon memperhatikan seisi kamar Seokjin dan secara keseluruhan kamar ini memang benar-benar bernuansa Seokjin. Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat boneka Mario Bros berukuran besar di sudut kamar.

"Kyaaa, Mariooooo~" Seokjin berlari riang ke arah boneka itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Itu.. milikmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat, "Iya, ini boneka kesayanganku." Seokjin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari di kamarnya, "Ah, karena nanti malam aku ingin tidur bersama Mario, kau tidur di kasur lipat ini saja."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Seokjin polos.

"Jelas saja aku tidak mau. Kenapa harus aku yang tidur di bawah?"

"Karena aku ingin tidur bersama Mario."

"Biarkan saja Mario di sudut kamar."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Namjoon berdecak kesal, dia menarik tangan Seokjin hingga Seokjin jatuh di atas tempat tidur dan Namjoon segera menindihnya.

"A-apa yang.."

"Kau tidak mau membiarkanku tidur di sini?"

"I-iya.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menidurimu di sini."

"E-eh?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

*Melarikan diri sebelum dihajar reader karena akhir chapter yang menggantung*

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ehem!**

Sekedar klarifikasi, rate cerita ini T, jadi yaa...

Selama saya masih betah di rate T, tidak ada ' _bed scene_ 'nya yaa. Hohohoho~

*melarikan diri lagi sebelum diminta menaikkan rate*

.

.

.

 _Last but not least,_

 _Review?_

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	11. Chapter 9

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

"Kau akan.. apa?" tanya Seokjin gugup.

"Aku akan menidurimu di sini." jawab Namjoon dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi kita tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku suamimu."

"Ki-kita belum melakukan ritual itu di istana." Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya karena dia tidak sanggup terus menatap Namjoon yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Astaga, posisi mereka benar-benar berbahaya.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"D-Dayang Lim bilang, kita akan melakukan ritual itu di istana."

"Tapi ini adalah istana milik keluargamu, kan? Apa bedanya?" Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup rahang bawah Seokjin.

"Astaga!" pekik Seokjin kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara yang bertambah berat.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Seokjin mendorong bahu Namjoon, "Aku belum siap! Astaga, aku belum siap! Aku akan mengizinkanmu tidur di tempat tidur asalkan kau tidak berbuat macam-macam!"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan menarik bibir bawah Seokjin dengan giginya. Seokjin merona parah karena ulah Namjoon karena dia merasa bahwa tindakan Namjoon itu sangat erotis.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau harus tidur di bawah, karena itu berarti aku boleh melakukan sesuatu padamu, kan?"

Seokjin menjerit takut dan berusaha mendorong Namjoon, "Aku belum siap, Namjoon! Tidak sekarang!"

Namjoon menarik tubuhnya dari Seokjin dan tertawa keras.

"A-apa?" ujar Seokjin seraya berkedip bingung.

"Astaga, seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat kau berteriak _'aku tidak siap!'_ , kau lucu sekali." Namjoon tertawa begitu keras seraya berguling-guling di tempat tidur Seokjin.

" _Yya_! Kau mengerjaiku?"

Namjoon mengangguk polos dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkaaaan!" jerit Seokjin seraya melompat ke atas tubuh Namjoon dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya keras.

Namjoon tertawa semakin keras. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan Seokjin yang menduduki perutnya, sebaliknya, Namjoon malah memegang pinggang Seokjin agar gadis itu tidak jatuh dari atas tubuhnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Apa kalian baik-baik sa– oh.."

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh ke ambang pintu saat mendengar suara ibu Seokjin dan mereka melihat ibu Seokjin sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan menggumam maaf, sementara di belakang ibunya ada Jungkook yang tengah mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua.

" _Daebak_ , aku dapat foto ekslusif." Jungkook berujar polos seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin. "Terima kasih untuk fotonya! Aku akan meng _upload_ nya di SNSkuuu~" ujar Jungkook semangat seraya berlalu dari kamar Seokjin.

"Eh? Apa?" Seokjin melompat turun dari atas tubuh Namjoon dan berlari mengejar Jungkook. "Kim Jungkoookk! Jangan macam-macam! Jangan _upload_ ituuuu!" jerit Seokjin seraya berlari mengejar Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan menguncinya.

" _YYA_! Kim Jungkook! Jangan pernah _upload_ itu di SNSmu!" jerit Seokjin.

"Tidak mauuuu!"

"Kim Jungkoook!"

"Sudah, Seokjin.. jangan ganggu adikmu." Ibunya berujar seraya menarik Seokjin dari depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Tapi, dia.."

"Ayo, makan malammu menunggu. Ajak Namjoon juga."

Seokjin mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang duduk bersama di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Seokjin sambil memakan _pudding_ buatan ibu Seokjin. Ayah dan ibu Seokjin sudah masuk ke kamar jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Jungkook tidak keluar kamar untuk makan malam bersama dan ibunya bilang Jungkook memang sudah makan sore tadi, jadi mungkin Jungkook belum lapar.

Seokjin duduk dengan memangku bantal sofa dan mata yang terus tertuju pada adegan drama di TV, sementara Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya dan menonton adegan itu dengan wajah bosan. Namjoon menguap sambil menutup matanya dan dia mendengar erangan kesal Seokjin.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka memotong drama favoritkuuu!" Seokjin mendengus kesal.

Namjoon menatap ke TV dan dia menyadari kalau saat ini TV sedang menayangkan _breaking news_. "Mereka melakukan itu karena ingin menyiarkan berita, _Princess_."

Seokjin meraih piring _pudding_ di meja dan menyendokkan _pudding_ dalam potongan besar ke mulutnya. Sementara Namjoon memperbaiki posisi duduknya karena mungkin saja berita itu penting.

Dan ketika berita itu ditayangkan Seokjin langsung tersedak keras karena saat ini di TV terpampang foto mereka berdua saat di kamar tadi. Dimana Seokjin sedang duduk di atas perut Namjoon dan mencengkram bahunya, sementara Namjoon tengah memegangi pinggangnya agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Kim Jungkook!" teriak Seokjin. "Mati kauuu!"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan saat membaca _headline_ berita itu. Karena posisi mereka, para wartawan itu mengatakan kalau Seokjin adalah gadis yang agresif, bahkan dia berani berada 'diatas' Namjoon.

Seokjin mencengkram kepalanya, "Aah, reputasiku.."

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Hei, santai saja, _Princess_. Ini bukan berita yang buruk."

"Tapi mereka menyebutku sebagai gadis yang agresif dan dominan! Aku kan tidak seperti itu!" raung Seokjin kesal sekaligus malu.

Namjoon tertawa dan meraih Seokjin agar bersandar di bahunya, "Astaga, biarkan saja mereka mau bilang apa. Bagiku kau tetap _Princess_ ku yang lugu dan manis."

Seokjin mengerang lagi dan memukul dada Namjoon pelan. Dia merasa amat sangat malu dengan berita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Foto Panas' diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin benar-benar membungkam mulut para wartawan yang mengatakan rumah tangga mereka dalam masalah. Bahkan para wartawan mulai memberikan spekulasi yang mengatakan kalau istana sudah melakukan ritual Malam Pertama untuk pasangan Putera dan Puteri Mahkota ini tanpa memberitahu media.

Hal ini membuat banyak sekali media yang mengerubungi rumah Seokjin dan juga istana. Istana tidak bisa memberikan pernyataan apapun karena saat ini Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berada di sana, sebaliknya, Namjoon juga tidak berani memberikan pernyataan saat dirinya berada di rumah Seokjin karena pengamanan di rumah Seokjin jelas tidak seaman di istana.

Seokjin mengembungkan pipinya kesal seraya menatap Jungkook tajam. Dia masih merasa kesal pada adiknya itu karena berkat ulang Jungkook yang benar-benar meng _upload_ foto tadi di SNSnya, wartawan langsung memberitakan berita itu besar-besaran dan sekarang Seokjin terkenal sebagai Puteri Mahkota yang agresif.

Jungkook tersenyum polos dan menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan mata penuh _aegyo_ andalannya. "Maafkan aku, _Eonnie_ ~"

"Tidak akan."

"Ayolah, _Eonnie_ ~" rengek Jungkook lagi.

"Sudahlah, _Princess_. Maafkan Jungkook, dia hanya meng _upload_ foto itu di SNSnya." Namjoon berusaha melerai perang dingin di antara Jungkook dan Seokjin.

Sudah setengah hari berlalu tapi kedua kakak-beradik ini masih saja perang dingin. Dan Namjoon kasihan pada Jungkook yang terus saja meminta maaf pada Seokjin dan harus menerima tatapan tajam dari Seokjin selama setengah hari penuh.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Seokjin berujar tegas dengan mata yang terus menatap Jungkook tajam.

Jungkook menunduk sedih, tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan wajah yang dia pasang sesedih mungkin lengakap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. " _Oppa_.." rengeknya.

"Jangan seperti itu, _Princess_. Kasihan Jungkook." Namjoon berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook kemudian memeluknya sayang.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Namjoon dan menatap Seokjin yang terlihat sangat kesal. Jungkook tertawa tanpa suara dan mengeluarkan ekspresi mengejeknya untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin mendelik kesal, "Kau!"

"Kyaaa, _Oppa_! Kookie takuuutt.." ujar Jungkook dengan nada yang dia buat ketakutan.

"Jinnie!" tegur Namjoon.

Seokjin mendengus kesal dan bergerak mengipasi wajahnya agar dia tidak benar-benar meledak dan menarik rambut Jungkook.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, Seokjin terlihat sangat kesal dan dia mulai khawatir Seokjin akan menangis karena tadi dia bisa melihat kilatan airmata di mata Seokjin. Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook, "Masuklah ke kamarmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Oke, _Oppa_!"

Namjoon bergerak mendekati Seokjin saat Jungkook sudah berlalu ke kamarnya, dia meraih bahu Seokjin namun Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon.

"Hei, _Princess_. Kau marah padaku?"

Seokjin mendengus keras dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Namjoon.

" _Princess_.." Namjoon meraih bahu Seokjin dan memaksa untuk memeluknya walaupun Seokjin menolak pelukan Namjoon.

"Kenapa, hum?" tanya Namjoon lembut. "Sudahlah, maafkan Jungkook."

"… gi."

"Apa?" ujar Namjoon karena dia tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Seokjin ucapkan.

"Jangan peluk Jungkook lagi! Kau tidak boleh memeluknya! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Namjoon mengerjap bingung kemudian dia tertawa, "Astaga, kau cemburu pada adikmu sendiri? Adikmu itu adikku juga, sayang."

Seokjin merengut dan menatap Namjoon, "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memeluk orang lain selain aku!"

Namjoon mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah, apapun untuk _Princess_ ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak liburan kecil Namjoon dan Seokjin di rumah keluarga Seokjin. Media memang sudah tidak terlalu membahas masalah 'foto panas' mereka, tapi media benar-benar percaya bahwa rumah tangga Namjoon dan Seokjin memang baik-baik saja.

Raja dan Ratu terlihat agak kesal karena mereka menganggap Namjoon dan Seokjin mengungkap kehidupan pribadi mereka dengan gamblang. Tapi Ibu Suri jelas sangat gembira saat melihat berita itu. Bahkan dia meminta foto aslinya yang ada di ponsel Jungkook untuk disimpan sebagai koleksi pribadi.

Hari ini Seokjin kembali ke kampusnya untuk mengurus beberapa urusan. Namjoon juga pergi bersamanya hari ini. Jadi mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor dengan masing-masing penjaga mereka yang berjalan di depan dan di belakang mereka.

Beberapa mahasiswa membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Seokjin dan anggukan singkat dari Namjoon.

"Kapan kau selesai?" tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin.

Mereka berdua berada di fakultas yang berbeda dan Namjoon agak mengkhawatirkan Seokjin apabila gadis itu berkeliaran sendirian.

"Mungkin sekitar 2-3 jam lagi." Seokjin menjawab seraya mendongak menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk paham, "Kalau kelasmu sudah selesai, tetap diam di kelasmu. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Namjoonie."

"Aku akan tetap menjemputmu."

Seokjin mengangguk pasrah, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana teman-temanmu? Biasanya mereka selalu menghampirimu kalau kau datang ke kampus."

"Hoseok sedang keluar negeri untuk urusan keluarga, dan Yoongi sedang mengambil cuti kuliah."

"Ada apa dengan Yoongi?"

"Dia sedang depresi karena Jimin ingin berhenti bekerja."

"Aaah, pasti karena Jimin sudah tidak tahan cintanya terus bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Lho? Memangnya tidak terlihat? Bagiku rasa cinta Jimin untuk Yoongi itu terlihat begitu jelas, seolah-olah kata cinta itu tertulis di dahi Jimin."

Namjoon tertawa, "Kalau begitu, Yoongi adalah manusia paling tidak peka di dunia ini."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Berdasarkan informasi dari Jihoon, hari ini adalah hari dimana acara pertunangan yang diurus Jimin itu akan dilaksanakan. Dan Yoongi sudah bertekad untuk mengacaukan acara itu dengan membawa Jimin kabur dari sana.

Dia tahu rencananya itu sangat konyol, tapi dia lebih baik melakukan tindakan super konyol daripada kehilangan Jimin selamanya. Dia jelas tidak mau kehilangan Jimin.

Yoongi merapikan penampilannya lagi lalu dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia yakin Jimin tidak akan menolak pesona yang dimiliki oleh seorang Min Yoongi. Jika memang Jimin menyukainya, maka Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak akan bisa berpaling darinya lagi.

Yoongi meminta supir keluarganya untuk mengantarnya ke gedung tempat acara pertunangan itu akan dilaksanakan. Setelah sampai di gedung tempat berlangsungnya acara, Yoongi segera melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa repot-repot memperhatikan nama pasangan yang sedang melangsungkan acara pertunangan ini.

Yoongi menginjakkan kakinya di aula pesta dan matanya segera bergerak mencari sosok Jimin. Dia terus memutar kepalanya ke segala arah demi menemukan Jimin dan akhirnya dia melihat sosok Jimin. Jimin berdiri tegap dalam balutan setelan jas rapi dan dia tengah menyambut para tamu.

Yoongi benci mengakuinya, tapi Jimin terlihat begitu tampan. Dia juga tetap bertubuh setegap biasanya dan dia benar-benar tampan. Aah, gadis yang akan bertunangan dengan Jimin itu sangat beruntung.

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam dan berjalan melintasi aula pesta untuk menghampiri Jimin. Dia berhenti melangkah saat sudah berada di hadapan Jimin.

"Nona Yoongi?" ujar Jimin bingung.

Dan sebelum Jimin sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Yoongi menarik kerah pakaian Jimin dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal milik Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan bergerak melumat bibir gemuk milik Jimin.

Yoongi mengacuhkan bisik-bisik yang terdengar mendengung di telinganya. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi untuk mencium Jimin. Dan akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" ujar Yoongi.

"A-apa?" tanya Jimin bingung dengan wajah blank.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kau tidak boleh pergi dariku. Kau tidak boleh bertunangan dengan yang lain, karena yang boleh bertunangan denganmu hanya Min Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin.

"Ber-bertunangan? Siapa yang akan bertunangan?" ujar Jimin.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bukannya kau yang akan bertunangan?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Yang mengadakan pesta hari ini adalah adik saya, Nona Yoongi. Saya hanya membantu persiapannya dan menyambut tamu."

"APA?!" jerit Yoongi. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur sambil menutupi wajahnya, ah sial, dia malu sekali. Seharusnya dia memperhatikan nama pasangan yang mengadakan acara sebelum masuk ke aula pesta.

Sial, kalau dia tahu ini bukan acara pertunangan Jimin, dia pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium Jimin di depan umum seperti tadi! Sialsialsial!

"Nona Yoongi?"

"Menjauh dariku! Ah sial, aku malu sekali.."

Jimin berkedip pelan kemudian dia tertawa kecil, dia meraih tubuh mungil Yoongi dan memeluknya erat-erat di dadanya.

"Ji-Jim?"

"Tadi Nona bilang Nona merasa malu, kan? Kalau begitu saya akan memeluk Nona agar Nona tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah Nona pada semuanya."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, Jimin tidak pernah berubah. Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang selalu mementingkan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih, Jimin.."

"Sama-sama, Nona.."

"Jim.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Nona' lagi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah, Yoongi- _ah_."

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan dia mengerutkan dahinya saat nyaris semua mahasiswi menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan jijik.

Dia menoleh ke arah pengawalnya , "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju toilet. Dia meminta pengawalnya untuk berjaga di luar karena baginya kegiatannya di dalam toilet itu sangat pribadi jadi pengawalnya tidak perlu ikut mengawalnya hingga ke dalam toilet.

Seokjin yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya berjalan keluar dari bilik toilet yang digunakannya dan bergerak untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Disaat Seokjin sedang sibuk mencuci tangannya, dua orang mahasiswi masuk ke dalam toilet dan mereka terhenti karena melihat Seokjin.

"Oh, ada Puteri Mahkota berwajah palsu dan bertubuh penuh bekas luka."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan salah satu mahasiswi itu. Apalagi temannya langsung menanggapi itu dengan tawa yang mengejek Seokjin.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

Kedua mahasiswi itu mendecih pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin di toilet. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia meraih ponselnya dan bergerak mencari berita terbaru soal dirinya dan matanya membelalak lebar saat membaca sebuah artikel _online_ yang dirilis satu jam lalu.

Artikel itu menyebutkan soal kejadian dimana dia pernah kecelakaan hebat di perjalanan pulang dari _study tour_ saat dia masih _Junior High School_. Kecelakaan itu membuat Seokjin terluka parah di bagian wajah dan punggungnya.

Dulu, ada bekas luka yang sangat besar yang memanjang dari dahi hingga ke rahang bawah milik Seokjin. Bekas luka itu membuatnya dijauhi dan diejek sebagai gadis buruk rupa hingga Seokjin menolak untuk masuk sekolah dan meneruskan masa _Junior High School_ nya dengan _homeschooling_.

Seokjin mengalami krisis percaya diri selama kurang lebih dua tahun sampai orangtuanya mengatakan kalau mereka akan membawa Seokjin ke ahli bedah plastik terbaik untuk menghilangkan bekas luka di wajah dan punggung Seokjin.

Tapi karena biaya yang terlampau besar, orangtuanya hanya mampu membiayai operasi wajah Seokjin, mereka tidak mampu membiayai operasi penghilangan bekas luka di punggung Seokjin. Maka dari itu Seokjin tidak pernah mau menunjukkan punggungnya pada orang lain.

Satu-satunya orang lain selain keluarganya yang pernah melihat punggung telanjangnya adalah Dayang Lim, dan Dayang Lim sudah bersumpah dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal bekas luka di punggung Seokjin.

Seokjin berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalu kelamnya dan dia berhasil. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang lain yang membongkar masa lalu kelamnya itu. Seokjin tidak mau diejek lagi, dia tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berlari cepat menyusuri koridor di universitasnya untuk menemui Seokjin. Dia baru saja membaca sebuah artikel soal masa lalu Seokjin dan lukanya dan dia merasa kalau dia harus segera menemui Seokjin secepatnya.

Namjoon menghentikan larinya saat dia melihat pengawal Seokjin tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon cepat.

"Y-Yang Mulia Puteri Mahkota menghilang, Yang Mulia!"

"Apa?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku.. tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Hehehe

Jadi aku menunggu tanggapan dari kalian saja ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	12. Chapter 10

**Instant Princess**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Park Jimin (Jimin)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Seokjin yakin dia adalah orang yang 'cukup' baik, dia rajin bekerja, membantu orang tuanya, dan tidak keberatan memiliki adik cerewet dan suka gossip seperti Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat sangat berat seperti menjadi istri dari Kim Namjoon, sang Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? / NamJin, slight! Other couple, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 **Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon. Inspired by** _ **Princess Hours**_ **.**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

Seokjin berdiri dengan berpegangan ke pagar pembatas yang ada di atap gedung fakultasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke sini setelah dia melihat artikel yang membahas soal bekas lukanya di masa lalu.

Dia memang mengoperasi wajahnya, tapi itu hanya untuk menghilangkan bekas luka di wajahnya. Dia tidak mengubah struktur wajahnya, wajahnya tetap sama seperti dulu. Tapi kadang orang lain memang tidak bisa menerima itu, dulu, saat mereka tahu bahwa Seokjin pernah operasi, beberapa dari mereka mencemoohnya.

Yah, budaya bedah plastik memang sudah umum di Korea, tapi masih ada beberapa yang suka mencemooh Seokjin karena wajahnya memang terlalu cantik. Struktur wajahnya begitu sempurna hingga membuat banyak orang iri, karena itu mereka akan langsung mencemooh Seokjin saat mereka mendengar kalau Seokjin pernah melakukan operasi pada wajahnya.

Padahal Seokjin tidak pernah mengubah wajahnya, dia hanya menghilangkan bekas luka menjijikkan di wajahnya. Bekas luka itu begitu besar karena memanjang dari pelipisnya hingga ke rahang bawah, Seokjin ingat dulu dia begitu takut melihat wajahnya sendiri hingga dia tidak mau bercermin sekalipun saat dia belum mengoperasi wajahnya.

Sampai saat ini Seokjin juga masih ketakutan melihat punggungnya sendiri. Bekas luka yang ada di punggungnya memanjang dari bahu kanan hingga pinggul sebelah kiri. Bekas luka itu berwarna merah tua mengerikan dan terlihat seolah-olah itu adalah pembuluh darahnya.

Seokjin selalu berusaha menutupi bekas luka di punggungnya karena dia tahu, setiap orang yang melihat bekas lukanya pasti akan menjadi jijik pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain terutama keluarga barunya menjadi jijik padanya karena hal ini.

Dan dia jelas tidak mau membuat suaminya menjadi jijik pada istrinya sendiri.

Tadinya Seokjin memang ingin memberitahu Namjoon, dia berniat untuk memberitahu Namjoon soal bekas luka mengerikan di punggungnya itu saat mereka akan mengadakan ritual malam pertama. Tapi ternyata, Namjoon sudah tahu lebih dulu karena artikel itu.

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram pagar pembatas itu erat-erat. Dia yakin Namjoon pasti jijik padanya, Namjoon adalah seorang Putera Mahkota, calon Raja, dia harus mendapatkan seorang pendamping yang sempurna, dan itu bukan Seokjin.

" _Princess_!"

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar suara Namjoon yang berasal dari belakangnya, dengan agak ragu dia berbalik dan dia benar-benar melihat Namjoon berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan napas terengah-engah keras, seolah-olah dia baru saja menyelesaikan marathon panjang.

"Namjoon?"

"Astaga, kau membuatku gila. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin sambil mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Kenapa kau.. mencariku?"

Namjoon mendesah keras dan menarik tubuh Seokjin ke pelukannya. "Oh Tuhan.. aku bersyukur aku menemukanmu.."

"Eh?"

"Kau membuatku berlari mengelilingi universitas demi menemukanmu. Aah, bahkan rusukku masih terasa sakit karena berlari terlalu keras."

Seokjin merasa matanya memanas mendengar ucapan Namjoon, dia mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk Namjoon dengan perlahan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya serak.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Kau.. sudah tahu soal artikel itu, kan? Aku buruk rupa, Namjoon.." Seokjin terisak dan memeluk Namjoon lebih erat.

"Sssh, kau tidak buruk rupa, sayang.."

"Aku buruk rupa! Kalau saja aku tidak mengoperasi wajahku aku tidak akan terlihat seperti ini!"

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Seokjin, "Sayang, kau hanya mengoperasi wajahmu untuk menghilangkan bekas luka kecelakaan itu. Kau tidak merubah wajahmu, kau memang cantik."

Seokjin tergugu dan terisak keras. Dia tidak berusaha menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya karena dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Dia hanya bisa terus terisak dan menangis di depan Namjoon.

"A-aku cacat. Tubuhku.."

Namjoon segera memeluk Seokjin lagi, "Kau tidak cacat. Kau adalah _Princess_ ku yang paling cantik."

"Punggungku.."

"Kulitmu adalah yang terbaik."

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya.."

"Aku tidak perlu melihatnya, aku tahu kau adalah yang terbaik. Kau sempurna, _Princess_."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Ya, kau sempurna, aku menikahimu bukan karena kau cantik. Aku menikahimu karena kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku tertarik di pandangan pertama. Dan itu bukan karena kau cantik, tapi karena kau adalah Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, dia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bahu Namjoon. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku tidak peduli wartawan sialan itu bilang apa, bagiku istriku adalah yang tercantik di dunia."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Sejak kapan kau belajar merayu seperti ini?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Sejak aku menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka kembali ke istana, Namjoon memerintahkan agar bagian intelijen istana menarik semua artikel di internet soal Seokjin dan luka di tubuhnya. Selain itu Namjoon juga memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari wartawan yang membuat artikel itu karena bagi Namjoon, artikel itu sangat keterlaluan. Seokjin adalah Puteri Mahkota, tidak sepantasnya artikel itu membuat berita dengan kalimat yang penuh cemooh dan terlihat tidak sopan seperti itu.

Seokjin sendiri tidak banyak bertindak, dia hanya diam dan melihat bagaimana Namjoon sibuk membelanya dari para wartawan itu. Sejak kembali ke istana, Seokjin hanya diminta untuk menuju ke kamarnya dan menunggu sampai situasi mereda.

Ibu Suri adalah anggota kerajaan yang paling cemas setelah Namjoon. Ibu Suri sangat marah dan kesal pada wartawan itu, tadinya dia ingin datang untuk mengunjungi Seokjin di istananya, tapi Namjoon melarang Neneknya untuk datang karena dia yakin Seokjin butuh istirahat.

Seokjin duduk diam di meja riasnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada wajahnya sendiri. Dia akui dia memang cantik, sejak kecil Jungkook sangat iri padanya dan selalu mengatakan kalau Seokjin adalah puteri dari negeri dongeng.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipinya sendiri, pipinya terasa halus dan kenyal. Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan jemarinya bergerak hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang memang sangat tebal.

Dia ingat dulu Jungkook kecil sangat suka mencubit bibir bawahnya karena dia bilang bibir bawah Seokjin seperti marshmallow berwarna pink.

Oh, bicara soal adiknya, Jungkook tidak berhenti menghubungi ponselnya sejak beberapa jam lalu saat artikel itu dirilis. Ayah dan ibunya juga tidak henti menghubunginya, hanya saja Seokjin sedang merasa tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Dia memang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, tapi tetap saja, hal ini membuatnya agak takut dan trauma.

Dulu dia pernah mengalami krisis percaya diri yang cukup parah. Bagaimana jika wartawan juga mengetahui hal itu dan menyebarkannya di media? Apa yang akan terjadi pada statusnya sebagai Puteri Mahkota jika itu terjadi?

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, seharusnya dulu dia tidak menerima lamaran Namjoon begitu saja. Seharusnya dulu dia menolak saat keluarga kerajaan datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau Putera Mahkota memilihnya untuk menjadi istrinya.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

Seokjin tersentak kaget saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia hanya duduk diam dan tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia menatap pintu kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan Namjoon muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Princess_ , sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Seokjin mengangguk kaku.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan menepuk bahunya, "Aku sudah menarik artikel itu. Dan besok kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Aku akan membuat para wartawan itu berhenti mencari kekurangan dari dirimu, kau adalah istriku, dan istriku tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti itu."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih.."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tahu kau belum merasa baik." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, "Ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja."

Seokjin menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik oleh Namjoon. Mereka menuruni tangga dan masuk ke bagian istana yang sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh Namjoon. Namjoon berjalan dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan lalu menarik Seokjin masuk.

Seokjin tertegun saat dia menyadari bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang berisi sebuah piano besar. Dulu dia agak bingung karena dia ruangan ini hanya berisi piano, dan sekarang Namjoon membawanya ke sini.

Namjoon menarik Seokjin untuk duduk di hadapan piano itu bersamanya. "Aku akan memainkan satu lagu untukmu."

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" pekik Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa, "Bahkan aku bisa mengarang lagu, sayang. Tapi ini hanya hobiku saja." Namjoon menggerakkan jemarinya dan mulai menekan tuts piano di hadapannya.

Seokjin tertegun saat mendengar lagu yang sedang dimainkan Namjoon, dia tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Lagunya terdengar seperti _lullaby_ untuk Seokjin, begitu halus dan lembut. Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan menatap Namjoon, "Lagu apa ini?"

"Ini lagu yang aku buat untukmu. Tadinya mau kuberikan di hari ulang tahunmu, tapi kurasa aku bisa membuat lagu lainnya untuk hari ulang tahunmu."

"Judulnya apa?"

" _Moonlite's Lullaby_." Namjoon tersenyum dan menatap Seokjin, "Kau tahu? Kau itu seperti bulan purnama. Kau cantik, anggun, mempesona, tapi terlihat sangat misterius dan juga dingin, seperti bulan."

Seokjin terperangah, itu adalah kalimat paling romantis yang pernah diucapkan padanya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau dia mirip bulan purnama, sejauh ini semuanya hanya mengatakan kalau dia begitu cantik seperti seorang puteri dari negeri dongeng.

Seokjin menggerakkan jemarinya dan menangkup wajah Namjoon, agak menariknya agar Namjoon menunduk, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Namjoon berhenti memainkan pianonya saat Seokjin menciumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin menciumnya lebih dulu, sejauh ini Namjoon lah yang memulai ciuman ataupun kontak fisik mereka.

Namjoon bergerak membalas ciuman Seokjin dan memeluk pinggang istrinya erat-erat, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan mengaturnya agar Seokjin duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan Seokjin yang tadinya menangkup wajah Namjoon bergerak untuk memeluk leher Namjoon dan meremas rambut pria itu.

Namjoon melepas ciuman panas mereka saat Seokjin mulai mendesah keras. "Kau tahu? Kalau ini dilanjutkan, kurasa kita akan memulai ritual malam pertama kita di sini."

Seokjin tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Namjoon, "Apa itu dilarang?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Entahlah.."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia bergerak mengapit bibir Namjoon dengan bibirnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu.. kurasa bukan masalah, kan?"

"Oh, kau membuatku gila!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa, dia baru saja melihat artikel yang membahas soal masa lalu Seokjin dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat mengkhawatirkan istri dari Namjoon itu. Yaah, dulu dia memang tidak menyukai Seokjin, tapi saat melihat bagaimana Namjoon tersenyum saat berada di sekitar Seokjin, Yoongi sadar kalau Namjoon dan Seokjin memang saling mencintai. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah bersama dengan Jimin.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Jimin berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan sebuket bunga _lavender_. "Jimin!" pekik Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin kalem.

"Kita harus ke istana! Aku ingin menemui Seokjin, wartawan brengsek itu berulah lagi dan.." Yoongi terhenti saat Jimin menyodorkan buket bunga _lavender_ itu padanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Untukmu, karena bunga _lavender_ ini benar-benar merefleksikan kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bunga _lavender_ melambangkan keindahan, kesendirian, dan kekaguman. Ini seperti aku yang mengagumimu dalam kesendirian karena kau terlalu indah."

 _ **Blush~**_

Wajah Yoongi benar-benar terbakar saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin dengan nada kalem dan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Yoongi menerima buket bunga itu dengan malu-malu, "A-apa sih.."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, kau manis sekali." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu, "Jim,"

"Ya?"

"Cium aku."

Oh ya, Yoongi memang yang paling agresif dalam hubungan mereka sementara Jimin adalah yang pasif.

Jimin terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya dia menunduk untuk mencium Yoongi.

"Kau milikku, selamanya milikku." Yoongi berujar posesif saat Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ya, aku milikmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal saat kakaknya tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya tapi kenapa kakaknya tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya.

" _Eonnieee_ sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!" gerutu Jungkoo kesal.

Dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja cafeteria kampusnya dan menggaruk-garuk meja dengan kesal. "Duh, _Eonnieee_.."

"Kookie? Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Taehyung tengah menatapnya. " _Oppa_! Aduh, bagaimana ini, _Oppa_? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi _Eonnie_ ku. Hueee.."

Taehyung kelabakan saat Jungkook mulai menangis. Dia segera menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya, "Ssh, kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja. Dia bersama Namjoon."

"Tapi aku kan khawatir.."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja, Namjoon sudah menarik semua berita itu dari internet. Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menangis karena ulah wartawan kurang ajar itu."

Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang berair, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, tentu saja, sayang." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Ya ampun, kekasihku lucu sekali. Bahkan saat menangis pun kau terlihat imut."

Jungkook mencubit lengan atas Taehyung dengan keras.

"Akh! Sakit, sayang. Kenapa mencubitku?"

" _Oppa_! Aku ini kan sedang benar-benar khawatir! Kenapa _Oppa_ malah mengatakan kalau aku imut?!" bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan memeluk Jungkook, "Justru saat ini Oppa sedang menghiburmu. Oppa akan terus memelukmu sampai rasa khawatirmu hilang."

Jungkook terdiam dalam pelukan Taehyung tapi kemudian dia tersenyum malu-malu dan membalas pelukan Taehyung.

" _Oppa_ akan benar-benar terus memelukku?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat melihat pemandangan _lovey-dovey_ diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Padahal dia sengaja datang ke sini karena dia malas melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ kakaknya dan Jimin di rumah.

Huh! Jihoon kan iriiii..

Jihoon mendengus sebal seraya menatap pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan pandangan membara. Dia kesal sekali, semua orang di sekitarnya terlihat begitu mesra sementara dia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu dengan Hoseok _Oppa_ nya.

Padahal jika diperhatikan, Hoseok dan Jihoon adalah pasangan yang lebih dulu meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa malah mereka yang belum pernah bermesraan?

Jihoon bahkan belum pernah dicium oleh Hoseok. Hoseok selalu menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil dan Jihoon benar-benar kesal!

Dia sudah di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah! Dia sudah beranjak dewasa, tapi kenapa Hoseok selalu saja menganggapnya seperti anak TK?

Jihoon menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih, dia mulai merasa Hoseok tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Dia mulai merasa kalau selama ini Hoseok bertahan dengannya adalah karena Hoseok yang terlampau baik. Dia yakin Hoseok pasti menganggapnya sebagai adiknya saja, makanya Hoseok tidak pernah mau menciumnya.

Jihoon menunduk semakin dalam dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padanya karena berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia baru saja pulang dan langsung pergi lagi karena melihat kakaknya sedang bermesraan dengan Jimin di ruang tengah, dan sekarang dia malah melihat adegan mesra dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Apa dunia memang sangat membencinya? Kenapa dia sial sekali?

Jihoon terisak pelan dan menunduk semakin dalam. Dia ingin pergi, tapi dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Dia merasa sangat kesepian dan terbuang.

"Jihoonie?"

Jihoon bisa mendengar suara Hoseok yang terdengar tak jauh darinya, tapi dia tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya, dia malah menunduk dan terus terisak.

"Jihoonie, kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" ujar Hoseok seraya menghampiri Jihoon dan memegang kedua bahunya, Hoseok agak menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jihoon yang tertutupi poninya.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia juga tetap bersikeras menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang.. kenapa? Siapa yang mengganggumu? Katakan pada _Oppa_ , sayang."

Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa, hum? Ada apa? _Oppa_ tidak mengerti kalau kau terus menangis."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, " _Oppa_ , apa _Oppa_ mencintaiku?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, dia malah bergerak mengusap wajah Jihoon yang basah karena airmatanya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa tidak menjawab? _Oppa_ tidak mencintaiku, ya?"

" _Oppa_ mencintaimu, sayang.."

" _Oppa_ bohong!"

Hoseok menatap Jihoon, "Tidak, _Oppa_ tidak bohong."

"Kalau begitu kenapa _Oppa_ tidak mau menciumku?"

Hoseok terdiam, "Kau masih kecil, sayang."

"Aku sudah besar, _Oppa_. Tahun depan aku sudah masuk universitas."

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Jihoon, apa yang terjadi?"

Jihoon menunduk, "Aku iri, _Oppa_. Aku iri melihat _Eonnie_ sangat bahagia dan mesra dengan Jimin _Oppa_. Aku juga iri melihat Tae _Oppa_ , Kookie _Eonnie_ , Namjoon _Oppa_ dan Seokjin _Eonnie_. Aku iri melihat mereka."

"Kenapa harus iri, sayang? Kau kan punya _Oppa_."

"Tapi _Oppa_ tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu! _Oppa_ selalu saja menganggapku sebagai anak-anak."

Hoseok tersenyum lembut, dia bergerak maju dan memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon. "Jadi kau mau _Oppa_ melakukan apa?"

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap Hoseok, "Cium aku, _Oppa_."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah." Hoseok menunduk dan mencium bibir mungil Jihoon, dia melumatnya dengan perlahan dan melepaskannya saat dia merasa Jihoon mulai terengah.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jihoon yang merah padam. "Kalau Papamu melihat ini, _Oppa_ pasti akan segera dipaksa untuk menikahimu."

" _O-Oppa_.."

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

Jihoon dan Hoseok menoleh ke arah asal suara menggelegar itu dan mereka melihat Yoongi tengah menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan murka luar biasa.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIK KECILKU?! KAU MAU MATI?!"

"Oh, sial.." gerutu Hoseok pelan, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihoon dan berlari menjauh dari Yoongi.

" _YYA_! MAU KE MANA KAU?! BERHENTI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KARENA SUDAH BERANI MENYENTUH ADIKKU!"

Jihoon hanya bisa berkedip polos saat melihat kakaknya berlari mengejar Hoseok dengan sumpah serapah yang terus mengalir lancar dari bibir kakaknya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Jihoon. "Berdoalah semoga Hoseokmu baik-baik saja ya."

"Eh?"

"Kakakmu itu sangat protektif padamu. Dulu sewaktu Hoseok mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, Yoongi langsung menendangnya hingga hidung Hoseok berdarah. Makanya Hoseok sampai memohon-mohon agar mendapat restu dari kakakmu. Dan akhirnya kakakmu merestui kalian asalkan Hoseok berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kalian menikah. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hoseok karena tadi Yoongi melihat Hoseok menciummu."

Jihoon mengerjap pelan, akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Hoseok selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti gadis kecil. Itu semua karena janjinya pada Yoongi.

" _EONNIEEEEE_! TUNGGU! INI HANYA SALAH PAHAAAAMMM! JANGAN BUNUH HOSEOK _OPPA_ KUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"U-uuhh.. Namjooniee.." desah Seokjin saat Namjoon mulai mengecupi bahunya yang telanjang karena kemejanya sudah diturunkan oleh Namjoon.

"Hmm.. tubuhmu sangat manis, _Princess_.."

"Akh!"

Namjoon menyeringai dan bergerak untuk membuka keseluruhan pakaian atas Seokjin, namun dia terhenti saat mendengar ketukan di pintu ruangan tempatnya dan Seokjin berada sekarang.

"Apa?" ujar Namjoon kemudian dia bergerak mengecupi dada atas Seokjin.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri bersama Raja dan Ratu menunggu anda di bawah, Yang Mulia."

Namjoon terdiam, nafsu untuk bercinta dengan Seokjin menguap seketika saat mendengar suara salah satu dayang dari balik pintu.

"Ah sial! Aku akan meminta mereka untuk memajukan ritual malam pertama kita menjadi hari ini!" Namjoon menggerutu seraya membantu merapikan pakaian Seokjin.

Sementara Seokjin tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah kesal suaminya. Dia terkikik saat mendengar suaminya terus saja menggerutu dan menggumam _'Sial! Aku kan baru mulai!'_ dan juga _'Kenapa mereka harus datang sekarang sih? Apa mereka tidak bisa datang beberapa jam lagi?!'_

Seokjin mengusap rambut suaminya dengan sayang, "Bersabarlah, su-ami-ku.." desah Seokjin di telinga Namjoon kemudian dia segera melompat turun dari pangkuan Namjoon dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"ARGH! SIAAALLL!" seru Namjoon frustasi. Bisikan Seokjin tadi malah membuatnya semakin _turn-on_! Sialsialsial!

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter terpanjang sekaligus chapter terakhir untuk _**Instant Princess**_!

Aku sangat senang karena aku berhasil untuk menyelesaikan ini dalam 10 chapter sesuai targetku di awal penulisan cerita ini T^T

Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian semua selama proses penulisan Instant Princess ini hingga selesai!

Aku sayang kalian!

Dan karena aku terlalu menyayangi kalian, aku tidak akan membuatkan sequel untuk kalian! _/slapped/ /dirajam reader/_

.

.

.

.

Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuatkan sequel ini untuk kalian T^T

Tolong jangan bunuh akuuu T^T _/abaikan/_

.

.

.

.

Oke, apa aku boleh minta sedikit review dari kalian untuk chapter terakhir ini? ^^v

Sampai ketemu di chaptered fict berikutnya! _/smooch/_

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
